The last week
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Inglaterra le hace una visita a Estados Unidos, le confiesa sus verdaderos sentimientos, y viven una fantástica semana… la última semana USUK
1. Lunes

**Advertencia!: **USUK (4 ever), contiene algo de citrus, muchos dialogos al final, Alfred con manos traviesas... XD

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 1:** Lunes

Un nuevo día iluminaba la ciudad de New York. Desde antes de que el sol comenzara a cubrir todo con su luz era evidente que la ciudad ya despertaba, pero ahora que se puede ver claramente el soleado día que se espera todo se mueve más y más rápido. En los suburbios la gente deja sus hogares para ir a trabajar a los grandes edificios y comercios. Alfred adora esta urbe, siempre tan llena de vida. No puede quedarse mucho tiempo contemplando el ir y venir, se le hará tarde, el aeropuerto aun está lejos. Continua su camino apenas el semáforo le da el verde; conducía una gran camioneta.

Estados Unidos aun no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, la noche anterior recibió un mensaje de Inglaterra, completamente extrañado lo leyó en su iphone: _"__What__ city__ are__ you__?". _No entendía a que venía esa pregunta pero la contestó: "_I am in New York", _y apenas unos momentos después recibió respuesta_: _"_Perfect__. __Please__ pick me up __to morrow __at the airport__. __11:00 a.m. Do not be__late"_

Estaba estacionando su camioneta cuando su reloj de pulso marcaba las 10:55 de la mañana. Debía apresurarse, porque de seguro el mayor ya le esperaba. Caminó a paso rápido por las diferentes salas hasta llegar a la correcta. Dio una vuelta cerca de donde salía el equipaje y ahí lo vio. Arthur Kirkland se encontraba hablando por celular, aun costado suyo tenía su maleta con ruedecillas. Alfred se aproximo tratando de no ser descubierto aun, con una sonrisa contempló al inglés. Mientras Inglaterra hablaba revisaba la hora en su reloj, la expresión en su rostro cambió a una molesta, creía que Estados Unidos estaba retrasado para recogerlo. Mas en ese momento se giró y lo descubrió, le miró con reproche, tomó su maleta y se acercó al de gafas.

-te mando un correo con los documentos…- le dijo al que de seguro era uno de sus jefes antes de colgarle- ¿se puede saber por qué te quedaste aquí paradote en vez de acercarte?, estaba por colgar y marcarte- ya eran las 11:22 am

-no te había visto…-le mintió con una sonrisa dulce

-como sea… ¿no me vas ni a saludar?- dijo Arthur al tiempo que desviaba la mirada ligeramente sonrojado. No era común en él pedir una muestra de afecto y menos al americano.

-bienvenido al mejor país del mundo- decía Alfred mientras abrasaba al más pequeño.

-es curioso, hasta donde sé de ese país vengo

-jaja Arthur, eres muy gracioso… llevaré tu equipaje- así comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento, mientras Arthur comenzó a mandar dicho correo electrónico con su Smartphone.

El de ojos azules tenía tantas dudas sobre su inesperada visita, además su maleta aunque mediana tenía un peso considerable, le hacía pensar que se quedaría varios días en su país.

Después de unos minutos fue Inglaterra quien rompió el silencio- ¿y no me rogaras que me quede en una de tus casas, o debo pensar en reservar en un hotel?

-sabes que siempre que te digo eso contestas: "tonto campesino, estaría mejor en un hotelucho"

Arthur dejo de escribir en su celular y detuvo su marcha, lo volteo a ver… ¿dolido?- de acuerdo, yo entiendo que ya no quie-

-claro que puedes quedarte en mi departamento tontito- se apresuro a decir, había sentido una punzada en el corazón, casi le hiso pensar que algo estaba mal con Inglaterra

-bien, me quedaré una semana- dijo retomando lo que hacía

Para cuando llegaron al vehículo Arthur había terminado de mandar el correo, subió al asiento del copiloto mientras el americano metía la maleta en la parte trasera. Alfred no soportó más la curiosidad y decidió preguntar- oye Iggy, y… ¿a qué se debe el privilegio de tu visita?

-sólo quise venir a pasar unos días contigo… espero que no estés ocupado- los ojos verdes miraban por la ventanilla, Estados Unidos lo miró de reojo. Algo raro se traía el inglés.

-eso me hace muy feliz- era sincero- nos quedaremos en un departamento que acabo de comprar, aun me falta darle el toque personal pero es genial.

Durante el trayecto hablaron de trivialidades como el clima y la carga de trabajo un poco baja que estaban pasando. Alfred se hiso a la idea de que quizá Arthur estaba cansado por el viaje y por eso le notaba extraño.

Al llegar al departamento Arthur notó que en verdad era nuevo por completo, un edificio recién construido con varios lujosos departamentos. Apenas y habían algunos muebles y varias cajas se encontraban apiladas por todos lados.

-de verdad necesitas trabajar en este lugar…- Arthur se encontraba parado en medio de lo era la sala, aun cuando apenas tenía una mesa de centro y un reclinable

-pero si lo más indispensable ya está listo- en ese momento el inglés se vio arrastrado a ver todo el departamento.

En la cocina sólo había un microondas y el refrigerador, sin mencionar que éste último estaba lleno de comida para el primer aparato y muchas hamburguesas congeladas. Había dos cuartos vacios y otros dos con sólo las camas tendidas a medias, uno suponía ser el cuarto de Alfred y el otro era un intento de cuarto de huéspedes. Era verdaderamente increíble que la única habitación bien arreglada fuera el cuarto de juegos, donde había una gran pantalla LCD, varías consolas y videojuegos, entre otras cosas alusivas a lo mismo.

-…no sé porque me sorprendo-dijo Arthur mirando aquella habitación

-¡te dije que lo indispensable estaba cubierto!-parecía muy orgulloso de todas esas cosas

Inglaterra recorría con la mirada cada cosa del lugar, hasta que pareció no dar crédito de lo que veía- what the hell is that?- caminó hasta una de las paredes, donde Alfred tenía varias "guitarras" del famoso juego Guitar Hero, pero entre todas esas tomó una: la que tenía la bandera del Reino Unido.

-ah… pues me gusta coleccionarlas- no había manera de restarle importancia, más porque las únicas que tenía con banderas era la propia y la del mayor- ¿quieres ver como se juega?- tenías que conocer bien a Inglaterra para saber que no conocía nada de videojuegos

-… supongo que sí- Arthur tomó asiento en la alfombra mientras Alfred encendía la consola, colocaba el disco de su versión favorita y tomaba la guitarra con su bandera.

- tocaré la más difícil… no logro sacarla al 100% pero no lo hago nada mal, sólo he visto a un tipo en youtube que logró sacarla perfect- pronto el joven de ojos azules ya estaba jugando, sin notar que en el rostro de Arthur se dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar la canción.

Alfred terminó la canción y aparecieron los porcentajes-quiero intentarlo-dijo Arthur sin titubeo alguno

-claro, ¿quieres que te elija una fácil?- el mayor se encontraba acomodándose la guitarra que tomara al principio

-no, esta canción es perfecta… es de mis favoritas- el comentario dejo desconcertado al americano que ahora ocupaba el lugar del otro sobre la alfombra.

"Through the Fire and Flames" comenzó, y Alfred no podía mostrarse más asombrado, simplemente era increíble ver al inglés darle perfectamente a cada botón en el momento preciso, incluso cantaba alegremente la canción. Estados Unidos terminó con la boca abierta al final, no era para menos, Arthur había logrado el famoso 100% y un puntaje mayor al del record Guinness

-ves que no era tan difícil como dices…-miró con burla al más joven

-eres… eres grandioso…-hablaba como un verdadero zombi- ¿cómo es que eres tan bueno?

-pues si te interesarás un poco más en conocerme… sabrías que toco la guitarra eléctrica mejor que nadie, y sobretodo sabrías que Dragonforce es una banda inglesa- ahora la mirada de Arthur era un tanto desilusionada, con un dejo de melancolía por los tiempos en que era más unido al de ojos azules.

-lo siento… pero tampoco es que tú me lo hayas querido contar-podían seguir reprochándose cosas el uno al otro posiblemente por un mes o más, pero eso no los llevaría a nada-… bueno, no importa… el caso es que tocas genial en el juego, no imagino lo que puedes lograr con una guitarra de verdad

-si tuvieras una te tocaría algunas canciones- había vuelto a sonreír animado el europeo

-¡en ese caso vamos a comprar una!- sujetó la mano de Arthur y lo jaló así hasta el estacionamiento, donde tuvo que soltarlo para subir a la camioneta

* * *

><p>El reloj alusivo al rock and roll en la tienda de instrumentos musicales marcaba las tres de la tarde. Arthur se había pasado un buen rato probando casi cada guitarra de la tienda, incluso las acústicas; al final había escogido una eléctrica que el vendedor, un tipo de apariencia rebelde, no podía concebir que fuera para ese sujeto de traje que francamente le parecía aburrido hasta la medula.<p>

Luego de eso, las dos naciones fueron a comer. Arthur no quería ir a comer hamburguesas, pero al final accedió.

-¿qué vas a pedir, Arthur?- Alfred estaba formado para ordenar en el McDonald's

-… créeme que no sé, pídeme algo que creas que me guste- honestamente nada de lo que veía era de su agrado

Rápidamente su orden fue entregada. Alfred comería unas cuantas hamburguesas dobles con queso, y para el inglés había pedido una de pollo- espero que te guste- lo decía sinceramente, al ver como Arthur inspeccionaba su comida sobre la charola.

-… se ve comestible-susurró al tiempo que la abría para añadirle un poco de cátsup

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada… creo que si me gustará- dicho eso le dio la primera mordida, y gracias al cielo no estaba tan mal, por lo menos no era tan grasosa como las que Alfred comía-… me gustó

-¡me alegro mucho! Ya era hora de que comieras comida de verdad y no eso que cocinas- estaba por reír como suele hacerlo, mas algo era diferente, de pronto burlarse de Arthur ya no era tan divertido, y más cuando Inglaterra volteó a mirar por la ventana en lugar de protestar

-… quisiera que no fueras tan cruel conmigo- dijo dándole otra mordida a su comida- aunque tampoco he hecho nada para cambiar eso

-¿qué tienes, Arthur? Desde que llegaste te noto raro- en ese momento sus manos se rosaron al intentar tomar una papa frita de las bolsitas de éstas

-… no es nada- se sonrojó como nunca antes, o más intenso que de costumbre- debe ser la edad, después de todo ya estoy viejo, ¿no?- aquello había sido un mal intento de bromear con el momento

Inglaterra tomó una de las papas, pero su mano fue detenida por la de Alfred- dime la verdad

-…-lo miró intensamente, a Estados Unidos le parecía que intentaba decirle algo atreves de su mirada, que esos ojos verdes escondían algo que deseaban gritar a los cuatro vientos-… te lo diré cuando estemos en el departamento

-es una promesa-soltó la mano de Arthur sin realmente querer hacerlo, eran tan suaves que era imposible creer que esas manos hubieran participado en tantas guerras- oye… hay algo que también quería decirte… la guitarra es para ti, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños

-no puedo aceptarla… para empezar porque no es mi cumpleaños- su actitud de costumbre había vuelto

-haré de cuenta como si lo fuera, después de todo… creo que nunca que te he regalado algo que te guste- era una gran verdad, los regalos de cumpleaños entre ellos era una oportunidad de jugarse bromas realmente pesadas, como ese año, Alfred le había dado un saco con la bandera de su país por todas partes, y Arthur le había dado el libro de "Modales para Dummies"… y así cada año.

-gracias… en ese caso, te compraré lo que tú quieras, y que sea tu regalo de cumpleaños

-ok… pero si hoy es "nuestro cumpleaños" debemos comer pastel- Arthur ya no sabía si seguirle la corriente al más joven o comenzar a preguntarse seriamente si había hecho algo mal al criarlo

-… bueno

* * *

><p>-¿de verdad quieres eso?- Arthur miraba perplejo lo que Alfred deseaba de obsequio<p>

-¡claro!- entre las manos del americano estaba un teléfono de Superman a cuerpo completo y en las manos del personaje el auricular.

Ya no lo cuestionó más, no tenía caso a su parecer, se limitó a pagar y luego emprendieron el regreso al departamento. Además de la guitarra y el teléfono habían comprado un pastel de chocolate para celebrar su supuesto cumpleaños.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando regresaron- debes estar cansado… el viaje y luego ir de compras- Alfred no quería ser desconsiderado aun cuando moría de ganas por saber que le pasaba al inglés

-no, estoy bien… -traía la guitarra entre sus manos- supongo que debería hacer aquello a lo que vine en primer lugar-dejó el instrumento recargado a un costado del reclinable

El fleco cubría los ojos verdes cuando se aproximó al otro país, se paró justo enfrente y abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, algo que al parecer le costaba trabajo expresar- he venido… porque tengo algo que decirte… no soy muy bueno para decir estas cosas… pero… siento que si no lo digo ahora… bueno… maldición… Alfred, yo… he sentido algo por ti desde hace años

Estados Unidos tomó delicadamente el mentón de Arthur y le hiso mirarle a los ojos- no era más fácil decirme "Te amo"- no dio tiempo a contestación alguna porque de inmediato juntó sus labios con los del británico, fue una caricia que comenzó como un ligero roce, casi esperando algún choque eléctrico entre sus bocas que poco a poco se unieron más y que lentamente se separaron.

-…como si pudiera decirlo así de fácil- comentó Inglaterra aun muy cerca del rostro de Alfred

-sé que te esforzaste, gracias por decírmelo-ahora le dio un fugaz beso y comenzó, con ambas manos, a tocar el rostro de Arthur- parecías inalcanzable… como si no pudiera tocarte aun estando frente a mi

-tú eres mi sueño inalcanzable…- Inglaterra parecía acariciar el rostro de Estados Unidos con miedo de que pudiera desaparecer entre sus manos

-pues ya no más… mi Arthur- un nuevo beso y con él, la distancia entre sus cuerpos se reducía.

-Alfred… te quiero- las palabras apenas y salieron de su boca

-yo te amo- las manos americanas ya estaban sobre el cuello del otro, con las yemas de los dedos entre los rebeldes cabellos rubios. Al mismo tiempo Arthur recorría la espalda ajena, percibiendo lo fuerte que es- así que tienes que ser mi novio, y no aceptaré ninguna negativa

-parece que no tengo opción- ahora Arthur tomaba la iniciativa de dar el siguiente beso, uno que Alfred hiso más intenso con una de sus manos tras la nuca del europeo, y su otra mano, de forma traviesa, bajó por toda la espalda hasta terminar empujando un poco al delgado cuerpo contra el propio

Arthur no supo cómo pero termino cayendo en el reclinable, siendo sorprendido por un beso intenso e invadido por debajo de su camisa por la mano derecha de Alfred, así mismo, la izquierda subía lentamente por una de sus piernas, acariciando la parte interna de su muslo.

-aahh espera… Alfred… vas muy rápido-lo apartó ligeramente, apenas con un poco de fuerza como si no quisiera realmente que parara

-… de acuerdo, sólo no me hagas esperar mucho… porque ya esperé más de 200 años

-…claro- Arthur estaba rojo hasta las orejas

* * *

><p>-dame de tu pastel<p>

-¡es del mismo que estás comiendo tú!- miró al otro de forma exasperada, momentos antes casi lo viola y ahora se comportaba como un niño

-pero quiero del tuyo…- Arthur rodó los ojos y tomó un poco de pastel con el cubierto y se lo acerco al otro- no, así no- Alfred tomó su mano junto con el tenedor y lo re direccionó hacía la boca de Inglaterra, cuando estuvo en ella el trozo de pastel, lo besó introduciendo su lengua por completo, extrayendo así todo el pastel.

-¡eres un…!- lo cayó dándole un poco de su propia rebanada de pastel, repitiendo la misma acción, pero sin comerse el alimento

-seguro que te gustó más el mío- sonreía ampliamente el americano al ver como Arthur masticaba todo ruborizado

-… según tú ¿a qué sabe el mío si los dos son de chocolate?

-pues a té… verde si no me equivoco- pareció realmente pensar su respuesta

-eres un tonto… - continuó comiendo mientras su mano era entrelazada con la de la otra nación

-jaja sabes que es verdad… ¡ah! Otra cosa, dormirás conmigo- decretó sin más haciéndose el serio

-¿qué? ¿Y con qué derecho decides tú eso?- parecía furioso, pero más bien estaba imaginando cosas un tanto pervertidas que podían suceder con ellos dos en una cama

-porque yo soy el héroe, y como mi novio tienes que dormir conmigo

-maldición… de acuerdo… pero nada de… de… "eso"

-¡dijiste sexo!

-¡bloody hell! No dije eso

-pero "eso" quiere decir sexo, así que si querías decirlo, pero al cambiarlo por "eso" es como si de todas maneras lo dijeras

-eso no tiene sentido, y no lo dije… me voy a dormir- era una discusión que no iba a ganar, simplemente emprendió la retirada

-¡espérame!- Alfred se paró junto con él y lo levantó sorpresivamente, terminando el británico en los brazos de la otra nación.

-¿ahora qué diablos haces?- sabía que Alfred no lo tiraría pero de igual forma se sostuvo de sus hombros buscando estabilidad

-eres muy ligero… te llevaré a la cama

-no por eso tienes que cargarme

-¿no te gusta?-el más joven hiso un puchero

-no dije eso… ¿por qué siempre cambias mis palabras?- estaban ya entrando a la habitación

-es divertido- lo dejó casi de forma delicada sobre la cama, como si se pudiera quebrar en ello-¿sabes? Me has hecho muy feliz, tanto que quisiera no dejar de estar contigo, de sentir tu piel, de al menos tomar tu mano

-… eres un tonto muy tierno- lo besó tiernamente. Luego de eso ambos se alistaron para dormir, Alfred con una camiseta del Capitán América y unos shorts azules, mientras Arthur, quien había entrado al baño a cambiarse, tenía una piyama de un agradable verde claro.

-ven aquí mi Iggy~-dijo de forma seductora el americano, que ya estaba en la cama

-si no te calmas dormiré en la alfombra de ser necesario- claramente bromeaba al mismo tiempo que se acostaba a la derecha de Alfred

-hules rico… muy fresco- estaba oliendo su cabello mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

- tú también hueles bien- Arthur se dejó llevar por el momento, en verdad le agradaba la fragancia que Alfred usaba

-más vale que cuando despierte esto no haya sido el mejor sueño de mi vida

-no lo será… es una realidad, nuestra realidad

Así, ambos se quedaron dormidos, soñando el uno con el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! otro fic largo comenzando... que bien XD

Ideas locas que viene a mi mente... bueno, por lógica cada capítulo será un día, y únicamente relatará lo sucedido en ese mismo, trataré de hacer los personajes lo más parecido a como son realmente, creo que será divertido XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Martes_

Alfred tiene la grandiosa idea de tener su primera cita, así que Arthur se verá arrastrado al parque y luego al cine, donde el más joven no pierde para nada el tiempo y el inglés cada vez tiene menos voluntad para oponerse.

Dejen reviews por fa! :D_  
><em>


	2. Martes

**Advertencia!: **USUK , contiene lemmon en bajas cantidades, algo de conversaciones muy random

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 2:** Martes

Alfred comenzó a despertar como pocas veces en su vida, era temprano aun y ya no tenía sueño. Ese era el primer día de su nueva vida, una que sería larga como hasta ahora, casi eterna, pero compartida con alguien parecía más prometedor. Y no compartiría su extensa existencia con nadie más, sólo con Inglaterra, su amada nación del viejo continente, la misma que ahora dormía en la misma cama que él, y que respiraba suavemente sobre su pecho. Un travieso rayo de sol entró por una pequeña apertura entre las cortinas, y gracias a él, los cabellos de Arthur parecían brillar como hilos de oro, finos y de aspecto manejable. Estados Unidos alzó su mano izquierda y rozó los cabellos de su nuevo novio, y lógicamente, el europeo despertó.

-perdona... te veías tan lindo dormido que no contuve las ganas de acariciarte

-mmmhh... no importa...-se giró un poco, apenas para mirarlo aun con el rostro sobre el pecho de Alfred-buenos días

-buenos días, Iggy- sonrió e intentó besarlo, pero Arthur se apartó- ¡oye!

-¡ni creas que te besaré sin lavarme los dientes primero!- ahora estaba de rodillas en la cama y cubriéndose la boca

-pero es el beso de los buenos días... no puedo esperar- al decirlo, Estados Unidos se le fue encima buscando su esperada muestra de afecto, y desde luego, consiguiendo hurtar ese beso-ves... no pasa nada, además, has tomado tanto té en tu vida que tú boca no pierde ese sabor

-¡idiota!- el de ojos verdes terminó dándole un almohadazo en pleno rostro, y con su novio distraído se paró de la cama- iré a bañarme... y luego podemos ir a desayunar a un restaurante

-¡bien! Conozco un buffet espectacular

Arthur se baño en el cuarto de Alfred, y el de gafas, para no perder tiempo se duchó en el baño del cuarto de huéspedes. Cuando estuvieron listos abordaron la camioneta de Estados Unidos, pero este no arrancó de inmediato.

-dame un beso- dijo sonriente mientras Arthur aun se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-no se suponga que debas pedírmelo- Inglaterra tenía un sonrojo ligero al decir eso en voz baja y estirándose para alcanzar los labios del otro

-qué bueno que me dices eso...-parecía que iba a ser un corto beso, pero en el último momento Alfred atrapó al de ojos verdes, impidiendo el separarse, y cuando Arthur quiso protestar su boca fue invadida por la lengua traviesa del de gafas

-¡... eres de lo peor!-Arthur tenía ganas de abofetear al otro, pero en su interior sabía que no había hecho nada malo, y más que eso, que le había gustado mucho ese beso

En unos cuantos minutos llegaron al restaurante, una gran mesa con distintos alimentos se encontraba casi a la entrada, ese era el buffet que mencionó la nación americana. Arthur comió un poco de fruta, bebió té con leche y tomó algo de pan con mermelada, muy al contrario de Alfred que probó todo lo que había, se sirvió dos veces café y arrasó con los hotcakes, para terminar diciendo que sólo comía el desayuno de los campeones.

-había pensado... ¿qué te parece si tenemos una cita hoy?-Alfred conducía de regreso al departamento

-claro, será divertido-Arthur sonrió de buena gana, dándole un aspecto angelical que provocó que esta vez el sonrojado fuera Alfred

-me sorprende lo lindo que puedes ser, Iggy

-¿li-lindo?-tenía que admitir que pocos, o nadie, le habían calificado de lindo, porque lo que opinara el francés no contaba- ¿de verdad me consideras lindo?...digo, soy un el representante del Reino Unido de la Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda, fui pirata, participé en muchas guerras... creo que no soy lo que se llama lindo

-¡hahaha claro que eres lindo! Olvida por un momento que eres todo eso... simplemente sé mi Iggy, el que se despierta tiernamente en las mañanas, se sonroja cuando lo miró directamente, ¿o crees que voy por ahí pensando que soy el gran Estados Unidos de Norte América?

-oh por favor... tú eres el "Capitán América" todo el tiempo- se burló el británico casi riendo por lo bajo

-bueno, pero porque yo soy un héroe- era fascinante como ahora podían discutir sin llegar a los insultos hirientes y sí bromear entre ellos animadamente-¡ya sé a dónde iremos!

* * *

><p>-con que Central Park, eh- Arthur admiraba la vegetación de la gran área verde en medio de la urbe<p>

-es perfecto, las parejas acostumbran pasear en el parque, ¿no?- entonces Alfred tomó la mano del inglés y esté se puso algo tenso- ¿qué pasa?

-... nada- rió algo nervioso- es sólo que no pensé que nos tomaríamos de las manos y caminaríamos como un par de tortolitos- dijo desviando la mirada y aun con la risa nerviosa

-¡vamos! Es lo que las parejas hacen, además yo quiero que todos vean que tengo el novio más lindo

-ya vas otra vez con eso...-así comenzó su caminata- ahora que... entonces si yo soy lindo... salgo con el héroe más tierno del mundo

-¡los héroes no son tiernos! Son fuertes y valientes, así como yo- al parecer Arthur había encontrado la forma de fastidiar un poco al otro rubio

-sí son tiernos... qué hay de esas chicas con poderes mágicos que hace Japón, ¿he?

-no cuentan, tú lo has dicho, las hiso Japón...

-bueno, entonces haré como que no vi todas esas series de anime en tu cuarto y que "Las Chicas Súper Poderosas" no existen- Arthur rió triunfante y se detuvo por un momento a ver el lago artificial

-podemos sentarnos un rato a ver el lago, ven-Alfred lo condujo hasta una banca cercana a la brillante agua

- no me cambies el tema- dijo Arthur cuando ya estaban sentados y Alfred pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre el respaldo de la banca

-mejor seamos un par de héroes, ¿sí?... aun que no te imagino como uno

-eso fue cruel...

-no lo decía por eso... ¡ah! Ya me acordé, sí hay un héroe británico perfecto...

-¿de verdad?-su sorpresa era autentica- ¿quién?

-"Lord Bravery"

-jamás lo he oído nombrar- Arthur pensó que se estaba burlando de él

-es real, es de la Warner... un tipo delgado que es todo un caballero justiciero

La charla continuó por varias horas más, durante las cuales caminaron, se tumbaron en el pasto y hasta navegaron en un bote de remos que Alfred rentó. Comieron cerca del parque, en un restaurante de comida italiana, y mientras Arthur terminaba el helado que pidió de postre Alfred parecía muy entretenido con su celular.

-¿qué tanto haces?-Arthur no soportó la curiosidad, aun cuando pensaba que lo más probable es que se tratase de un juego

-reviso las carteleras de cine...

-¿iremos al cine?- aplicando un poco de su reciente conocimiento adquirido sobre la nación americana, tomó un poco de su helado de vainilla y le dio en la boca a su novio, quien pareció complacido con el gesto

-sí, es otra de las cosas típicas de una cita- tras decir eso pidió y pagó la cuenta, alegando que tenían el tiempo contado para llegar al cine más cercano

-sólo dime que no veremos algo de superhéroes o extraterrestres- Inglaterra se ponía su chaqueta, ya estaba refrescando un poco, parecía que llovería

-nada de eso, lo prometo- Alfred mantuvo el secreto hasta llegar al cine, incluso compró los boletos sin que el inglés supiera que iban a ver.

Al principió Arthur no entendió porque Alfred, conocido amante de la comida chatarra, no compró más que un refresco y un paquete de caramelos.

-¿ya me dirás que película veremos?- estaban sentados en la parte de atrás de la sala

-pues... velo por ti mismo-le dio los boletos que podían verse con la ligera luz de antes de que comience la función

-es broma ¿verdad?- la mirada de pocos amigos también era visible con la baja luz

-no, es verdad

-estás loco si piensas que veré "Medianoche en París"

-es lo púnico que hay que no sea de superhéroes, extraterrestres, comedias o... o Pitufos-Alfred bebía de su coca-cola un tanto serio

-pues prefería ver los Pitufos...

-yo no, ahí estaría la sala llena de niños, y aquí prácticamente estamos solos... bueno, creo ver otra pareja al frente-ciertamente la sala estaba vacía excepto por una joven pareja al frente, mismos con los que se cruzaron y con los que Alfred intercambiara discretamente un guiño de ojo.

De pronto todo el rompecabezas se armó en la mente de Arthur: ellos dos, solos en la parte de atrás, película romántica, en medio de la oscuridad... y al mirar a Alfred con sólo un refresco le hiso pensar que planeaba "entretenerse" con algo más, qué claro, no era comida.

-no Alfred

-¿no qué?

-lo que planeaste... no, simplemente no- las luces se apagaron en ese momento y en la pantalla pasaron los anuncios y avances de películas

- ...-Alfred quitó el brazo de la butaca que los separaba, simplemente alzándolo y agarró a besos a su novio- ¿qué clase de cita sería sin esto?

Arthur no sabía qué hacer, por una parte si quería que Alfred hiciera aquello que planeó, por otro lado no quería recordar su primera vez con Estados Unidos en un cine, ahora que, tampoco tenía mucha opción, no pensaba armar alboroto.

La conciencia de Arthur se apagó, al diablo, que Alfred siguiera, total, también le gustaba como su boca era tomada y su cuerpo recorrido por las agiles manos. El británico puso un poco más de su parte, se acercó más y también movilizó sus manos enredando sus dedos en los cabellos del americano.

-¿quieres hacerlo... o sólo nos divertimos un rato?-susurró el de ojos azules cuando cesaron un momento en busca de aire

-un poco de diversión no nos hará daño...-contestó en voz baja y la mirada juguetona

Alfred metió discretamente su mano por debajo de las ropas de Inglaterra, así alcanzó la espalda y de ahí pasó al pecho mientras besaba el cuello. Arthur tuvo que contener cualquier sonido, porque la forma en que esa mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones lo estaba excitando mucho. Como ayuda para seguir en silencio, Estados Unidos lo besó una vez más, dispuesto a hacer algo más atrevido, y que sabía, Arthur no podría contener. Con ambas manos desabrocho el cinturón de la nación europea, desabotono el pantalón y bajó ligeramente el cierre, pero lo que en verdad quería era poder alcanzar la parte trasera de su novio. Arthur intuyó un poco, así que se sentó de lado permitiendo el paso de la mano, y pronto unos dedos buscaban colarse dentro de sí. Un dedo lo invadió lentamente, Inglaterra quería gemir y no podía, pero eso le agregaba diversión al momento. Apenas sintió más tranquilo a su novio, Alfred empujó más su dedo e introdujo otro de paso. Arthur nunca fue del tipo sumiso del todo, así que dejó trabajar sus manos, que también fueron directo al pantalón de estados unidos y masajearon su entrepierna.

Si les preguntan sobre el tema de la película, ninguno de los dos podría ni siquiera nombrar al protagonista y mucho menos dar detalles de la trama, pero si salieron riendo igual que la otra pareja.

* * *

><p>Cenaron algo de comida rápida, claro que antes habían acordado que si Arthur aceptaba comer de vez en cuando algo así, Alfred tendría que comer la rica comida cocinada por su inglés. Con su acuerdo claro y aceptado por ambas partes fueron a comer hotdogs y luego se fueron al departamento.<p>

-te gustó ir al cine, ¿verdad?

-¡cállate tonto! ... ni creas que permitiré algo así de nuevo- lo que más le molestaba a Inglaterra es que no opuso real resistencia, y peor aún, le había gustado mucho

-bueno, entonces hagamos el amor en la camioneta- rió de forma burlona cuando Inglaterra se puso rojo de golpe

-... ni lo pienses

Luego de eso, ya en casa y en la cama, Arthur no pudo quitar de su mente la imagen de ellos dos en el cine manoseándose, y tampoco la fantasía de hacerlo en la camioneta, y en plena vía pública claro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **jajajaja las cosas que pasan en el cine XD

lamento la gran demora de esta capítulo, pero quería terminar "Antes de Partir" para continuar de lleno con este fic

El martes resultó algo meloso... quizá el miércoles también, pero habrá lemmon el jueves y posiblemente el viernes XD (porque el viernes toca ya saben)

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Miércoles_

Esta vez Inglaterra quiere cocinar la cena, así que irán de compras. Alfred termina llevando a su novio a un centro comercial, y... ¿qué pasará en cierta cabina fotográfica?

Dejen reviews por fa :D_  
><em>


	3. Miércoles

**Advertencia!: **USUK , contiene citrus, algo de cosas cómicas, y cifras de dinero increibles XD

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 3:** Miércoles

Alfred se despertó solo esta luminosa mañana de miércoles. No le fue nada grato darse cuenta de que Arthur ya se encontraba en la cocina y no junto a él como esperaba.

-te levantaste muy temprano, ¿no te parece?-dijo Alfred mientras vertía algo de café en su tasa favorita, una con el emblema de Superman

-más bien te has parado muy tarde-aquello era cuestión de enfoque, eran las nueve de la mañana, pero Arthur ya había usado algo de la comida congelada del americano para hacer el desayuno de ambos, incluso había puesto a trabajar la cafetera un tanto antes de que se levantara su novio

-¿qué quieres hacer hoy?-Alfred le había dado un gran sorbo a su café y luego besó cariñosamente a su Iggy, casi como si fueran un matrimonio de años

-quiero preparar la cena... así que necesito ir a comprar todos los ingredientes-aquello había hecho palidecer a Estados unidos, estaba preocupado, cuando Arthur cocinaba le dolía el estomago, si bien podía comerlo e incluso encontrarle buen sabor, siempre terminaba con nauseas por lo menos, pero no diría nada esta vez, ahora que Inglaterra era su novio, comería lo que le preparara con una sonrisa

-bien, entonces vamos a comprar eso, y de paso caminamos un rato por algún centro comercial- planificó rápidamente el de gafas

-sí, me parece bien-Arthur dejó de lado el periódico que leía y le sonrió cálidamente, y Alfred juró para sus adentros que se podía acostumbrar a vivir con las sonrisas amorosas de Inglaterra

Fue un desayuno ligero, y luego ambos se alistaron para salir, Arthur había hecho una lista de ingredientes y otra con cosas que consideraba indispensables y que Alfred no tenía en el departamento.

Su primera parada del día fue un gran supermercado, según Alfred ahí encontrarían todo o gran parte de lo anotado por el inglés en ambas listas de compras. Para Arthur fue un tanto bochornoso andar por los pasillos siendo abrazado por la espalda por Estados Unidos, así que empujó del carrito lo más rápido que podía y trató de concentrarse en sus listas.

-¿en verdad es necesario que te me pegues así?-estaba rojo, decir sonrojado era poco

-claro, eres mi novio-dicho eso le beso la mejilla atrayendo la atención de algunos otros clientes de la tienda

-tonto sinvergüenza...-para Arthur aquello era nuevo por completo, y sabía que para Alfred también, pero la diferencia era mucha, no por las edades, si no por la actitud, para el americano era algo natural llamar la tención y para el británico todo lo contrario. Ni hablar, Arthur suspiró, y se resigno a seguir por ahí con su novio pegado.

Pasaba ligeramente del medio día cuando tenían todo, y las bolsas cabían perfectamente en la amplia parte trasera de la camioneta del de gafas. Ahora Alfred condujo hasta el centro comercial más cercano, una gran plaza con decenas de establecimientos de distintos servicios y artículos. Aquí, por la cantidad de gente transitando, Estados Unidos simplemente tomó de la mano a su novio, que para su tranquilidad, ahí no atraían las miradas tanto como en el supermercado. Por un rato no se escuchó más que al de ojos azules hablando sobre su plan de hacer todas las películas que pudiera sobre los héroes de Marvel Comics.

-oh no creí ver algo así aquí...-Arthur de pronto jaló de la mano a Estados Unidos, arrastrando al más joven hasta una tienda de música donde sólo vendían discos de acetatos

-entra, te comprare uno que te guste-sonrió como suele hacerlo, y ahora era él quien jalaba del otro

-no es necesario, ya tengo bastantes, Alfred- todas las naciones tenían grandes colecciones de lo que hoy en día era considerado antiguo o retro

-pero seguro que te faltará alguno, y como tu novio debo obsequiarte cosas que te gusten, considéralo regalo de nuestro aniversario de...-miró su reloj de pulso y continuó- cuarenta y dos horas con veintidós minutos

-había escuchado de los aniversarios de dos días pero esto es absurdo... –dijo Arthur alzando una de sus pobladas cejas

Durante un rato los dos vieron toda la tienda, hasta que Alfred observó como Arthur parecía cautivado por un disco colgado en la pared cual trofeo-¿quieres ese mí Iggy?

-no creo que este en venta, aun que admito que me hace falta, es un raro acetato de Brian Wilson, Dick Dale y The Beatles-Arthur sonrió tristemente, era verdad, no tenía uno igual en su colección del cuarteto de Liverpool

Pocas veces en su vida Alfred había visto que Inglaterra realmente quisiera algo- disculpe-llamó al encargado- ¿Cuánto quiere por ese disco?- dijo señalando al que se encontraba en la pared

-lo siento señor, ese disco no está a la venta, costó más de diez mil dólares-era un hombre viejo, que claramente había alcanzado a vivir la época de aquella buena música, posiblemente también era el dueño de la tienda

-mmmhhh y si... duplico la cantidad-Alfred no se rendiría

-¿qué diablos haces?-Arthur lo intentaba jalar del brazo para salir de ahí, aun si sabía que con su fuerza no podría mover de un milímetro al americano

-señor... aun si pudiera duplicar la cantidad, no lo vendería

-le doy el triple, es una buena cantidad, treinta mil dólares por un disco- Alfred tenía una mirada retadora, casi saboreando la victoria

-estás loco, Alfred- Arthur ya tenía los ojos en blanco y temblaba ligeramente por la sorpresa

-sin duda es un buen precio el que me ofrece, pero...

-nada de pero, le pagó ahora mismo y de contado, créame que hablo muy en serio, ese disco lo quiere mi novio

El hombre miró sonrojarse a Inglaterra y la forma en que Estados Unidos lo miró, no tanto por el dinero, mas veía una mejor razón para aceptar aquella oferta- de acuerdo... se lo vendo

-¡perfecto!-cantó victoria el de ojos azules mientras Arthur trataba de decir algo pero no salía de su boca más que balbuceos- cóbrese de aquí- dijo Alfred entregándole su American Express black

Habría que agregar que el viejo estaba muy asombrado de que en verdad ese joven tuviera semejante cantidad de dinero. Les entregó el disco en perfectas condiciones, con una bolsa especial para mantenerlo fuera del polvo y además cuidadosamente empacado para su transportación.

-¡feliz aniversario!-canturreo Alfred una vez fuera del establecimiento y estirándole el paquete a su Iggy

-...yo... no...No sé qué decir, Al...-lo recibió casi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y las manos temblorosas por la emoción-eres un idiota por gastar semejante cantidad en un disco

-daría todo lo que tengo en el mundo por ver la carita que tienes en este momento- una verdadera expresión angelical estaba plasmada en el rostro del inglés. Alfred, claro, sonreía radiante.

-ahora tengo que regalarte algo... del mismo valor

-bueno, en realidad ya tengo algo en mente

-¿enserio?- al siguiente instante Arthur era prácticamente arrastrado por el centro comercial, hasta que llegaron a cierta parte de la planta baja

-pues... quiero una foto tuya-Alfred se había parado enfrente de una cabina de fotografías instantáneas

-¿por qué siento que esto no puede ser tan simple?-entre cerro sus verdes ojos para mirar suspicazmente a su novio americano

-vamos, sólo entra y pon una sonrisa bonita en tus labios-apenas dijo eso besó al inglés fugazmente y le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que entrara

-está bien...-no muy convencido entró y Alfred sólo se introdujo para depositar las monedas, pero claro, el de ojos azules se quedó dentro de la cabina-¡qué diablos...!

Dentro de la cabina se escucho mucho movimiento, tanto que para la gente alrededor era difícil pasarlo por alto. Una toma tras otra terminaron las cuatro fotos y la tira de las mismas salió, mostrando como Arthur era besado salvajemente dentro del cubículo. No conforme con eso, se escuchó perfectamente cómo se depositaban nuevamente monedas, y esta vez la cabina se movía violentamente de un lado a otro, y las personas prefirieron fingir que no pasaba nada, claro, con la imagen mental de esos dos rubios, haciendo cosas indecentes dentro. La nueva tira acompañó a la otra esperando ser recogida, esta vez, Inglaterra salía prácticamente colgando del cuello del otro mientras se despeinaban durante el beso. La gente pensó que era todo, pero no, de nuevo el ruido de las monedas, que esta vez fue pausado, como si no pudieran atinarle bien a la ranura para el dinero. Muchos de los presentes jurarían, aun sin desearlo, haber escuchado ciertos ruidos parecidos a gemidos que preferían seguir ignorando junto al perturbador movimiento de la máquina. Otra tira más de fotos cayó, por la posición del europeo era de pensarse que ahora estaba sentado en las piernas del otro, y que parecía estar gozando el momento.

Para tranquilidad de todos, las dos naciones salieron, con las ropas mal puestas y los cabellos despeinados.

-no puedo creer lo que me haces hacer...- Arthur estaba rojo como ya parecía ser su costumbre

-te quejas siempre, pero bien que te gusta-dijo Alfred mientras acomodaba sus gafas correctamente

-...si no me gustará ya te habría dado una paliza- Inglaterra había terminado de arreglarse la camisa que vestía ese día, y ahora era él quien buscó la mano del otro para continuar su camino

-saliste muy bien en todas- comentó Alfred aun admirando sus fotos sosteniéndolas con su otra mano

-claro... más te vale no mostrarle eso a nadie

-no compartiría esta expresión tuya con nadie-le mostró una de las últimas, donde ciertamente parecía que lo estuvieran violando o algo por el estilo

-...estúpido-Estados Unidos sonrió ampliamente y se perdieron nuevamente entre la gente.

* * *

><p>Estaban comiendo algo en el área de alimentos del lugar, Arthur simplemente pidió un sándwich y Alfred comía unas cuantas hamburguesas.<p>

-oye... hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- Arthur jugueteaba con el popote del refresco del más joven

-suenas muy serio-dijo haciendo una mueca supuestamente seria-¿de qué se trata?

-bueno... sé que desde el principio... has querido "hacerlo" conmigo

-sobre eso... pues sabes que sí muero de ganas, pero también quería decirte que no quiero que te sientas presionado por las cosas que hago o digo, cuando estés listo sólo dime, ¿sí?-le sonrió de forma comprensiva

-estoy listo

-¿qué?... ¿es en serio?

-claro... ¿te parece si... lo hacemos mañana?-Arthur lo miraba directo a los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa

-sí, es perfecto-Alfred esperaba que dijera que esa misma noche, pero al menos un día, podía esperar.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde la pareja paseó por las tiendas. Hasta que Arthur parecía muy entretenido en una tienda de supuestos artefactos mágicos y Alfred dijo que daría una vuelta mientras él terminaba, su razón fue que le daba un poco de miedo lo que había en la tienda, pero además había algo que deseaba mirar en secreto.<p>

Estados Unidos entró a una tienda lujosa, por todos lados había montones de joyas, desde aretes hasta juegos completos. Pero la nación iba por algo en particular- buenas tardes, me muestra los anillos de compromiso por favor

-claro joven-la encargada sacó un exhibidor de terciopelo rojo lleno de las sortijas de compromiso-¿de qué medida?

-creo que... –tomó uno al azar y lo puso en su dedo meñique- está, pero me interesa más este otro modelo

Así siguió por un rato, en el que Arthur ya lo buscaba por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde se metería Alfred?

-¿buscas a tu héroe?- llegó por detrás abrazándolo

-en realidad busco a mi novio, un tipo de ojos azules un poco bobo

-no te pases... o me las pagaras-le comenzó a hacer cosquillas, Arthur no era muy cosquilludo pero el menor conocía sus puntos débiles

-jaja jaja... basta jaja por favor- al final Inglaterra fue liberado a cambio de un beso

* * *

><p>Alfred veía televisión, y Arthur estaba muy ocupado en la cocina. El de gafas no estaba poniendo mucha atención a la programación, estaba pensando en que de verdad quería casarse con Arthur, sería lo más grandioso que le pudiera pasar, sabía que quizá era muy pronto, apenas unos cuantos días de noviazgo y ya lo quería como esposo, pero él era así, una joven nación acelerada.<p>

-ya está lista la cena-avisó el británico y Alfred acudió con rapidez

-huele bien-era medio verdad, es decir, no era que oliera mal ni nada así

-espero que te guste- la presentación era impecable, incluso el aspecto de la comida podía catalogarse de bueno

El de ojos azules comenzó a comer ante la mirada atenta del europeo. El primer bocado estuvo bien, quizá sólo un poco más condimentado de lo que acostumbraba, ese platillo era algo como un estofado. Además de la comida, Arthur preparó un postre, era una tarta de cereza que se veía apetecible y que fue casi deliciosa.

-¿de verdad te gustó?-los ojos verdes brillaban con emoción

-sí, mi novio cocina muy rico sólo para mí- lo que el británico no sabía era que Alfred había consumido previamente una serie de medicamentos para prevenir el dolor de estomago, las nauseas y la acidez

Recogieron la mesa entre los dos y Alfred lavó los platos, feliz de haber sobrevivido a la cena de Arthur. Eran las once de la noche cuando Inglaterra estaba en el baño y Alfred aprovechó para ocultar una pequeña caja aterciopelada en uno de los cajones del ropero.

-gracias por el disco-dijo Arthur ya acomodado en la cama

-gracias a ti por la cena- contestó Alfred aspirando el particular aroma de Arthur

-espero que siempre podamos llevarnos así

-yo deseo lo mismo mi Iggy- de este modo se durmieron, y en los labios de Alfred una sonrisa podía ser apreciada, era producto de saber que pronto le daría a su novio la sortija de compromiso que esa tarde comprara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! siguiendo la divertida historia de estos dos  
>hay veces que me da miedo lo natural que me sale pensar como Alfred XD<p>

Ya es la mitad de la semana con este cap, y el "Jueves" por fin tendremos lemmon :D

El dato del disco es verdadero, costó algo así de diez mil cuatrocientos dólares en una subasta, o eso creo XD

Arthur está un poco sospechoso, ¿no creen?, si me lo preguntan oculta algo XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Jueves_

Alfred no deja de pensar cómo será su primera vez con Arthur, porque sabe que el inglés ha tenido varios amantes antes que él, pero sin duda el héroe será el mejor; por su parte, Arthur, quiere ir al teatro. ¿Qué pasará con el anillo de compromiso?

Dejen reviews por fa! :D_  
><em>


	4. Jueves

**Perdon por la tardanza!  
><strong>

**Advertencia!: **USUK , contiene Lemmon, y un Arthur muy sexy y provocador

_**Capítulo dedicado a MyobiXHitachiin por exigir actualización la noche de ayer XD**_

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 4:** Jueves

Aquel sí que era un sueño placentero, en él, Alfred vivía una de sus mejores fantasías: Estados Unidos salvando el mundo y Arthur lo felicitaba y besaba por ello. Sin embargo, en ese momento de su premiación como héroe del mundo, el americano despertó, parpadeo un par de veces y se percato que Arthur, acurrucado sobre su pecho lo veía intensamente.

-buenos días...-le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa el de ojos verdes

-buenos días Iggy- y aun cuando a Inglaterra no le gustaba, lo besó sin haberse lavado los dientes primero

Alfred le sonrió ampliamente por el gesto de cariño, e incluso le dio otro pequeño beso. Arthur le miró aun más intensamente que antes, sus ojos verdes parecían resplandecer.

-¿pasa algo?- Estados Unidos pasó su mano por la nuca del otro, revolviendo un poco los rebeldes cabellos rubios

-nada... sólo que, parece tan... tan "perfecto" que me hace pensar que es un sueño, que no puede ser verdad- al decir aquello recargó su rostro sobre el pecho del menor, frotando su mejilla y abrasándolo- quisiera despertar cada día a tu lado

-qué bueno que pienses así... porque también deseo, más que nada en el mundo, que cada mañana al abrir mis ojos seas lo primero que vea.

El británico extendió una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre el rostro de Alfred- el solo tocarte... sentir tu mano entrelazada con la mía, poder sentirte cerca... no necesitaría nada más

El de ojos azules sentía una gran tentación a proponerle matrimonio en ese mismo momento, pero no, debía ser paciente, no era algo que quisiera hacer de forma impertinente como suele hacer las cosas.

-I love you England- Arthur no correspondió con palabras, en vez de eso lo besó, casi como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, fue despacio, con movimientos delicados, con los ojos entrecerrados, y mientras continuaba el resto de su cuerpo lentamente se montaba sobre el americano, quien prácticamente como un reflejo, deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda del inglés.

Las suaves manos de Inglaterra le tomaron el rostro para continuar profundamente la caricia entre sus labios. Al separarse un poco Arthur le sonrió de forma pícara- ¿te gustó?

-claro...-Alfred se levantó sosteniendo las caderas de Arthur y dejándolo sentado sobre de él

-¿de verdad?- puso sus manos sobre las del americano, y comenzó a desplazarlas por su cuerpo: por la cintura, por su pecho, y terminó dejándolas sobre su trasero-en ese caso…-ahora puso sus manos sobre el firme pecho de Estados Unidos, y de forma juguetona lo empujó hasta tumbarlo en la cama, y ya que lo tenía a su merced, se bajó de la cama en un rápido movimiento-… tendrás que esperar hasta la noche por más

-estas bromeando… ¿verdad?-pero el inglés simplemente le sonrió y entró al baño dispuesto a bañarse para comenzar el día-¡oye! Eres muy malo… ¡malo!

Al poco rato las dos naciones se reunieron en la cocina, Alfred había llegado primero, se le veía un tanto molesto, lo que para Arthur estaba claro, era que estaba haciendo berrinche.

-vamos… ¿no eres tú quien siempre me dice que "sólo es una broma"?- el de ojos verdes se preparaba una taza de té mientras el otro estaba sentado frente a un tazón de cereal, que por cierto ya se veía muy remojado

-fuiste cruel…

-tú has sido el triple de cruel conmigo… pero está bien- dio un sorbo a la taza entre sus manos- ¿me perdonas?

-…-Alfred hiso el ademan de estar pensando-…bueno, si te perdono… ¿contestarás unas preguntas?

Arthur sabía que las "preguntas" no le iban a gustar, o de lo contrario no lo pondría como condición, pero tampoco quería estar peleado con el americano- de acuerdo, contesto tus estúpidas preguntas si me perdonas

-¡trato hecho gentleman!... aun que… bueno, para que quedemos a mano: te llevaré a donde quieras en una cita

-¿tan "malas" son tus preguntas?-lo cierto es que comenzaba a tener algo de miedo

-no exactamente, pero dudo mucho que quisieras contestarme de buena manera- decía sonriente al tiempo que comía la plasta que ya era el cereal

Terminaron de desayunar sin hablar más del asunto, Arthur se limitó a decir que deseaba ir al teatro. Cuando Inglaterra expresó su voluntad de asistir a un musical de Broadway, Alfred tuvo una visión de los dos viendo algo como Billy Elliot o Mary Poppins, pero para su sorpresa el mayor quería ir a ver The Addams Family, claro, argumentando que había recibido buenas críticas.

Siendo así, Alfred reservó las entradas para el teatro por teléfono y luego se dispusieron a relajarse el resto del día, lo cual para Estados Unidos era jugar un rato en cualquiera de sus consolas y para Arthur era pasar tiempo de calidad con su bordado.

Alfred estaba sentado en la alfombra, jugaba InFAMOUS 2, pero sin aviso alguno pausó el juego y miró como Arthur, sentado a su lado, bordaba una rosa.

-quiero que respondas a mis preguntas ahora-se le veía sonriente, feliz, mientras el de ojos verdes palidecía un poco

-…está bien… supongo- colocó la aguja en una parte al azar de la tela y dejó todo aquello a un lado

-bueno… primero quiero saber…-realmente pensaba cual era el orden más apropiado para resolver ciertas inquietudes-¿con quién has tenido sexo?

Los ojos de Inglaterra estaban en blanco y podía escucharse como se atragantaba simplemente con saliva-¡¿por qué maldita sea preguntas eso?

-prometiste que responderías-canturreó el de gafas muy sonriente ante la clara ira del mayor

-bloody hell… bien… pues-ahora estaba rojo, realmente no pensó hablar de eso con nadie, ni con las hadas o el unicornio- con tres naciones… y de personas, la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud

-yo sólo con humanos-confesó para darle algo de confianza a su novio- ¿con qué naciones?

-Al… tú no quieres saber eso…

-sí quiero, anda dímelo

-pues… con… con-no quería decirlo, y menos con la expresión infantil en el rostro del otro rubio- con Antonio, también Gilbert…

-y Francis…

-sí, y Francis-odiaba pensar en que pasó por los tres amigos como una "cualquiera", pero con cada uno fue en su tiempo, uno muy distante al de otro, así como el lugar y la forma

Estados Unidos frotaba su barbilla analizando la información- y… ¿con quién te gustó más?

Si las miradas mataran Alfred ya estaría muerto victima de los ojos verdes de la otra nación- ahora entiendo porque aparte me llevarás al teatro… pero esto te costará más caro que eso- el más joven asintió y Arthur suspiró resignado a contestar-… bueno, fue mejor con… Antonio

-¡oh increíble! Con todo lo que siempre dice Francis… no puedo creerlo- luego se soltó a reír

-¡ni se te ocurra preguntar más!-era una amenaza muy seria

-ah entonces sólo tengo que superar a España-dijo recobrando la compostura

-¿de eso se trataba todo esto?- la ira aumentaba a niveles alarmantes aun para el inglés

-quiero ser el mejor para ti- y dicho eso el americano besó al otro

-… eres el mejor, o no estaría aquí contigo- ahora era el turno de Arthur para besar al de gafas, y después completó- además… con todos ellos sólo fue sexo… contigo será "hacer el amor"

-estas en lo correcto-dijo feliz de que Arthur así lo creyera

* * *

><p>Comieron temprano, simplemente salieron y comieron en un restaurante pequeño pero sin duda de buena sazón. Al regresar al departamento vieron un rato la televisión, nada en particular, un poco de caricaturas y algo de un documental histórico del que los dos se rieron al recordar viejos tiempos.<p>

La función del musical comenzaba a las ocho de la noche, pero conociendo a Inglaterra tendrían que estar en el lugar una media hora antes con motivos de puntualidad que Arthur no estaba dispuesto a discutir. En conclusión: tendrían que salir de casa a las cinco, considerando posibles retrasos y el trafico neoyorkino.

Arthur le pidió amablemente a su novio que se vistiera un poco más formal de lo que solía acostumbrar, básicamente no quería verlo con los tenis y los jeans rotos; Alfred aceptó, al fin y al cabo ya le había dicho que haría lo que el de ojos verdes quisiera.

Ahora Estados Unidos decidía sobre su ropa, se encontraba en su cuarto mientras Arthur se arreglaba en el cuarto contiguo. Por lo pronto Alfred ya se había puesto unos relucientes mocasines con un pantalón de pana negro, sólo le faltaba decidir entre una camisa azul cielo, una blanca y una marfil, además de eso ya tenía escogida una chaqueta. Cuando estaba listo salió del cuarto y por primera vez en todo el día, se pregunto cómo luciría su pareja para su cita.

De pronto Arthur apareció ante sus ojos sin notar la expresión sorprendida del más joven- estaba pensando en cenar fuera, ¿qué opinas?

-… te ves…- los ojos verdes le miraban expectante mientras las pobladas cejas del británico le daban un aire desconcertado ante esas simples palabras que nada tenían que ver con lo que había preguntado. Inglaterra lucía sexy, no había otra palabra que pudiera describir como se le veía la pegada camiseta negra, el ceñido pantalón gris y la chaqueta de cuero con los zapatos impecables- …sexy

-gracias, me vestí pensando en ti-dijo complacido por el cumplido e ignorando el hecho de que el de gafas prácticamente babeaba ante él-también luces muy guapo

-…-Alfred se había quedado sin palabras, y es que su imaginación volaba, regalándole la imagen de Arthur desprendiéndose de esa ropa y luego entregándose a él, pero pronto regresó a la realidad, básicamente porque Inglaterra ahora le miraba molesto.

-¿me estas escuchando?

-¿eh?... yo…si... sí, lo que digas-Estados Unidos no terminaba de aterrizar de su viaje de fantasía

-…ya veo que no me escuchas, bueno… será mejor que nos marchemos ya- Arthur decidió no darle mucha importancia, después de todo Alfred era así, como un niño grande que se distrae fácilmente

Apenas subieron a la camioneta Arthur se vio atrapado por los brazos del más joven y luego de besarse por más de diez minutos por fin emprendieron camino al teatro.

-no pensé que te gustará tanto mi atuendo…-comentó Arthur sólo por hacer un poco la plática durante el trayecto

-tú te ves bien con lo que sea, pero hoy me mostraste que no sólo puedes lucir aburrido- terminó riendo de sus propias palabras, porque aun cuando no podía voltear a ver la cara de Inglaterra sabía que eso le haría poner la expresión graciosa de enfado que tanto le gustaba

-¿aburrido yo? … no confundas mi elegancia natural-dijo el inglés tratando de no mostrar señal de enojo

Así prosiguieron hablando durante el camino. Al llegar, Alfred se apresuró a recoger los boletos y luego entraron a un balcón privado.

-que buenos lugares- decía Arthur mientras apreciaba la vista del escenario desde ahí

-era lo menos que podía comprar para mi novio- el americano apretó ligeramente la mano de su acompañante y este le sonrió complacido por el detalle de los lugares

-tendré que recompensártelo de regreso a casa…

Alfred quería preguntar a que se refería con eso de la recompensa, pero en ese momento la obra daba comienzo. Aquel espectáculo resultó sumamente entretenido para los dos, no por nada era considerada una gran comedia, incluso Arthur rió estruendosamente con su novio en ciertas partes.

Por increíble que parezca, para Alfred la obra pasó rápido, incluso la cena en un elegante restaurante cercano, pero lo definitivamente extraño era que ahora, en la camioneta y conduciendo de regreso al departamento, el de gafas se encontraba un poco nervioso. Trataba de imaginar cómo empezar, quizá cargaría con Arthur desde la entrada hasta dejarlo sobre la cama, o bien podía besarlo en el ascensor y no dejarlo hasta tenerlo en el cuarto; habían tantas posibilidades.

-sabes… te sugiero que conduzcas más despacio-Arthur rompió su concentración sobre sus planes

-no voy muy rápido-contestó Alfred al mirar el velocímetro de la camioneta, y es que como pocas veces, estaba respetando el límite de velocidad de la vía donde conducía.

-sé que no, pero…mmh tengo una duda…-dijo Arthur al tiempo que miraba por la ventanilla-… ¿qué tan polarizados son los vidrios de tu camioneta?

Aun cuando Estados Unidos se preguntaba para qué el británico querría saber eso, le contestó intrigado-digamos que nadie de fuera puede ver que pasa dentro

-bien…-entonces el inglés desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se logró colocar lo más cerca de Alfred que pudo, comenzando a besar y lamer su cuello. Fue entonces que el de gafas comprendió un poco y en efecto tomó el consejo de bajar la velocidad y conducir por el carril de baja.

Inglaterra acariciaba sus muslos y su pecho, incluso jugaba con su oreja. Pero era claro que ese no era su principal objetivo, no, más bien quería degustar el miembro del otro que pronto se encontraba duro entre sus piernas. La mano del de ojos verdes se posó sobre aquella zona, masajeando lenta, e incluso dolorosamente.

-¿puedo?-susurró provocativo en la oreja del otro

-por favor…-pidió Alfred casi en un gemido ronco.

Fue así que Arthur bajó hasta la entrepierna del americano, donde no tuvo mayores problemas para desabrochar cinturón y pantalón para poder sostener entre sus manos aquel miembro que él mismo había excitado tanto. Ahora Alfred tenía algunos problemas para mantener su atención en el camino, sin darse cuanta comenzó a jadear mientras su pareja lamía deliciosamente su miembro, sus manos temblaban sobre el volante cuando por fin se sintió entrar en la boca del mayor. Aquella cavidad era cálida y húmeda, le hacía sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento.

Para su buena o mala suerte de Alfred, ya se encontraban cerca del departamento. El de gafas sentía tal excitación que prefirió bajar aún más la velocidad, y con su mano derecha tomó la cabeza de Arthur empujándola con fuerza, la suficiente para introducir todo su miembro en la boca del inglés, consiguiendo llegar hasta su garganta y por fin expulsar su semilla. Cuando Arthur levantó la cabeza se relamía los labios con una sonrisa cargada de lujuria.

-ahora… te sugiero que conduzcas más rápido- Inglaterra sonaba totalmente erótico al hablar mientras abrochaba nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad

-…-Estados Unidos tragó saliva sonoramente, y con el rostro ruborizado piso el acelerador con el único propósito de llegar cuanto antes, para así mismo hacer suyo al inglés.

Al llegar, no hubo necesidad de bajar de la camioneta para comenzar con las caricias y los besos húmedos. Era tanta la atracción entre ambos que cuando bajaron del vehículo lo hicieron por la misma puerta y aun sujetándose el uno al otro mientras se comían a besos. De la misma forma casi desesperada recorrieron todo el camino hasta el apartamento, al entrar a éste Alfred ya tenía cargado a Arthur con las piernas del de ojos verdes envolviendo su cuerpo y sus dedos enredándose entre sus cabellos. Sus lenguas se saboreaban intensamente, a cada instante aquel contacto se tornaba más salvaje, llegando a las ligeras mordidas.

-creo… que nada… nada de lo que he imaginado será… tan asombroso… como esto- jadeó Alfred al llegar a la cama, observando el agitado respirar de su próximo amante. Él había fantaseado muchas veces con hacerle el amor a su antiguo tutor, pero ahora sabía que sería mil veces mejor, porque Arthur podía ser tan activo como pasivo, era como tenerlo todo.

-eso espero…-apenas dijo aquello se arrojó de nuevo a los labios del otro con sed de pasión. Alfred no perdía el tiempo mientras Arthur le besaba con fervor; no, el más joven comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y también la del otro rubio. Para despojar a Inglaterra de la pegada camiseta negra deslizó sus manos por todo su delgado cuerpo al tiempo que levantaba la prenda, y ya que Arthur había levantado los brazos para terminar de retirarla, Alfred aprovechó para atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Para entonces ya era imposible para Arthur contener sus gemidos, y la forma en que el de gafas succionaba le causaba gran placer.

-ahhh~ A-Alfred ah! Sí- pero las manos americanas no permanecieron quietas, y ya que Arthur estaba fuertemente aferrado a él, se dio a la tarea de quitarle los pantalones -e-espera… Al… espera

Sin decir nada el de ojos azules se detuvo. Entonces Arthur le quitó las gafas dejándolas a un lado sin perder el contacto visual; luego, de forma amorosa, con toda devoción, comenzó a desabrochar cada botón de la camisa dejando un rastro de besos sobre el fuerte pecho del americano. Así llegó hasta abajo y pudo quitar la prenda de vestir, para proseguir con el pantalón. Casi con la misma calma, Alfred le tomó de los hombros y le hizo recostarse. Ambos con el torso desnudo se admiraron. Para el de ojos azules era difícil creer que ese delgado y casi delicado cuerpo había pasado por incontables batallas, mientras Arthur se maravillaba con el bien formado y atlético cuerpo del otro.

-I love you…- se dijeron al mismo tiempo causando un pequeño momento de risas, mismo que no termino hasta ser silenciado por un nuevo beso intenso durante el cual se dejaron por fin sin ropa alguna. Primero Alfred se recargó ligeramente sobre el delgado cuerpo debajo suyo, lo suficiente para sentir el rose de las dos erecciones. Entonces Arthur le tomó el rostro separándolo ligeramente y luego guiándolo a su cuello, donde Alfred se deleitó sacándole profundos gemidos con sus caricias. Cuando Arthur creyó no poder sentir más placer, el americano comenzó a masturbarlo con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda a jugar con uno de sus endurecidos pezones. De esa manera no tardó mucho en eyacular en la mano de su amado.

Inconscientemente Alfred sonrió, quizá pensando en que ahora vendría la mejor parte, porque ya con el semen de Arthur entre sus dedos no dudó en buscar la entrada del rubio cenizo. No había necesidad de palabras, simplemente se miraron aguardando lo mismo: unirse. Estados Unidos alzó una de las piernas del otro, así daba más espacio para poder introducir uno de sus dedos en su trasero.

-no… no tengas miedo- dijo Arthur acariciando su rostro, y a cambio Alfred le sonrió para luego empujar dos dedos bruscamente-¡ah! Ah~ de… de eso hablaba

-¿quieres… más?- dijo Alfred dándose tiempo para jugar un poco

-sí… uno más- pidió el inglés sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban producto de la fuerte intrusión, pero le era tan excitante que deseaba más. Alfred soltó la pierna de Inglaterra para esta vez tomarlo por la nuca atrayéndolo para besarlo, y en ese mismo instante arremetió, ahora forzando tres dedos, descontrolando tanto a Inglaterra que rompió el beso para gemir fuertemente hundiendo el rostro en su cuello

- te gusta… mucho- susurró separando sus dedos dentro de Arthur, abriendo así cada vez más su entrada

-también…a ti-logró contestar sosteniendo el duro pene de Estados Unidos. Ahora Arthur se alejó un poco, suficiente para abrir sus piernas invitando al más joven a penetrarlo, paseando sus manos por sus propios muslos- ven aquí…

Alfred pasó sus manos por sobre las de Arthur, luego las pasó por los muslos de éste, y cuando Arthur retiro sus manos, Estados unidos levantó sus piernas provocando una gran sonrisa por parte del británico, quien de inmediato pensó en ser penetrado profunda mente desde el comienzo. Ya con las piernas de Arthur sobre sus hombros se dispuso a penetrarlo. Entrar en Arthur era tan placentero, sentir como tenía que aplicar un poco de fuerza para abrir aún más aquella cavidad tan caliente. Incluso Alfred cerró los ojos dejándose embargar por el placer que le regalaba el estrecho cuerpo de Arthur- oh God… ahhh

Lágrimas se mesclaban con sudor y saliva al llegar hasta la barbilla de Arthur, mas, a pesar del dolor que experimentaba no podía ser más feliz, porque después de tantas cosas ahora era capaz de sentirse uno con quien amaba. Sí, todo el pene de Alfred estaba dentro de sí, era indescriptible lo que le provocaba tener dentro aquel duro y grueso miembro- ¿te… gusta?

-va… más haya de… gustarme-aseguró el de ojos azules ansiando más, llegar más adentro, y escuchar más gemidos de Arthur.

-anda… muévete ya- ordenó Inglaterra- quiero… sentirte… bien adentro- Alfred no se resistiría a esas palabras, eran motivo suficiente para que no se contuviera más y usará toda su fuerza en embestir al de ojos verdes, sabía que podía lastimarlo, pero era algo que honestamente ya estaba fuera de su control-¡!ahhh! ¡Sí! ¡Así, Alfred! ¡Así!... ¡ahhh~! ¡Más!

-¿así? … más duro- dijo Estados unidos al tiempo que sus caderas chocaban contra el cuerpo inglés que complacido le recibía en su fuerte vaivén.

-¡sí, mucho más! ¡Anda, Al… dame más duro!- le encantaba la forma en que Arthur le pedía más placer, así que no lo ignoraría, por eso le tomó firmemente las caderas para así alcanzar lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡ah! ¡Arthur! ¡Eres estupendo!- declaró Alfred al sentir como el interior de Arthur se estrechaba cuando chocaba fuertemente contra su próstata- ¡Arthur… oh Arthur!

Sin permitir que Alfred abandonara su interior, Arthur se giró un poco, suficiente para quedar recostado sobre su lado derecho y apreciar las embestidas de otra forma, cosa que también era del agrado del americano-Arthur… voy a… a venirme

-también yo… Al… ahhh~- fue así que con una última y fuerte embestida, Alfred alcanzó el orgasmo eyaculando cuantiosamente dentro de Arthur, el cual al sentirse lleno por aquel tibio liquido también llegó al orgasmo corriéndose.

Por un momento no hicieron más que recuperar el aliento, pero inmediatamente después Alfred abrazó a Arthur por la espalda, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que el representante del Reino Unido le regalaba, como su aroma, su suave tacto y el éxtasis de aun estar en su interior.

-gracias, Arthur… por darme la mejor noche de mi vida- le dijo en el oído al cansado inglés

-tonto… no tienes por qué agradecerme nada… lo hice porque te amo- apena esas palabras, hasta cierto punto dulces, salieron de su boca, sintió como Alfred abandonaba el interior de su cuerpo para poder acurrucarlo entre sus brazos y así poder descansar cubiertos por la delgada sabana

-te amo tanto, tanto… que no dejaré que te alejes de mí nunca más- afirmó el de ojos azules al besar tiernamente la frente de Arthur-buenas noches Iggy

- …que tengas dulces sueños mi amado Alfred

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola de nuevo! Ya extrañaba esta historia, sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en subir esto, así que sólo agacharé la cabeza, pediré perdón y me dispondré a recibir pedradas XD

Y bueno… espero les gustara el Lemmon, traté de hacerlo mejor que en mis anteriores fics, así que saqué todos los doujins USUK que tengo y me di manos a la obra. Por lo demás no hay mucho que decir, salvo que al fin esos dos hicieron el amor, y básicamente digo esto por el calenturiento de Alfred que quería esto desde "Lunes" XD

Bien, sólo me queda decirles que espero no demorar mucho el siguiente cap, máximo dos semanas, pero de ese plazo no pasa… o eso espero D:

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Viernes_

Arthur se sorprende al despertarse solo, pero el héroe parece traerse algo entre manos

-Arthur… ¿pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo?- dijo revelando una sortija de compromiso

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	5. Viernes

**Advertencia!: **USUK , contiene Lemmon (pero más poquito), y situaciones extrañas XD

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 5:** Viernes

Quería seguir durmiendo, después de todo, él siempre se había levantado temprano, así que no importaba mucho si ahora se tomaba unas cuantas horas más en la cama junto a quien ama; pero había un problema: estaba solo en la cama. Sí, Arthur se había despertado solo a la mañana siguiente de que hiciera el amor con Alfred.

-más le vale tener una buena razón para no estar aquí…-dijo el inglés al viento mismo. No le parecía muy ameno quedarse ahí acostado sin saber dónde estaba el americano, así que decidió levantarse. Tal y como lo esperaba todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores, y no era para menos, después de todo Alfred no se había contenido, y siendo honestos, Arthur no era ni cercanamente fuerte o resistente como el de gafas, por lo tanto, era de lo más normal que su cuerpo le pasara factura.

Apenas y podía sentarse, lo bueno era que caminar no resultaba tan tortuoso. Luego de eso pensó en buscar su ropa, pensamiento que de inmediato desechó, porque no quería agacharse a buscarla, muy posiblemente debajo de la cama. Con algo de inconformidad, se puso momentáneamente lo primero que encontró, se trataba de una camiseta de Star Wars del americano.

Luego de un rato ya se había bañado y puesto su propia ropa. Fue hasta entonces que buscó al otro rubio, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota.

_Volveré pronto.  
>Te amo.<em>

Bueno, por lo menos había tenido la gentileza de escribir una nota, una no muy aclaradora, pero era algo.

* * *

><p>-gracias por su compra-decía sonriente la señorita que le atendía<p>

-gracias a usted-contestó Alfred ya con un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas para después encaminarse a la puerta.

Al subir a la camioneta dejó el ramo en el asiento del copiloto, ahí mismo se encontraba ya un paquete que no era otra cosa que un fino pastel, y les acompañaba una caja de chocolates. Estados Unidos se veía más contento que de costumbre, y todo era porque apenas regresara al departamento le pediría a Arthur que se casara con él, por lo cual no tardó mucho en poner en marcha el vehículo.

En tan sólo unos cuantos minutos ya estaba de vuelta. Se encontraba en el ascensor pensando en que Arthur ya estaría despierto y listo, y posiblemente ya habría desayunado. Pero al entrar al departamento lo primero que vio fuero las piernas de Inglaterra saliendo por detrás del sofá, lo que significaba que el de ojos verdes estaba tendido en el piso.

-¡Arthur!- dejó todo lo que traía sobre el mismo sofá y corrió a auxiliar a su amado-¿qué te… pasó?- lo cierto es que paso de estar preocupado a confundido, porque el inglés estaba simplemente acostado en el piso mirándolo enfadado

-me pasó que se me cayó el control remoto del televisor… lo quise recoger, pero no recordé que "alguien" casi me parte en dos anoche- Alfred se puso rojo e hizo la mueca de un niño travieso mientras se sobaba la nuca

-no es para tanto…

-y además, esa misma persona me abandonó esta mañana-dijo Arthur entrecerrando más lo ojos

-bueno, pero fue porque necesitaba ir a comprarte un obsequio- se excusó el americano al momento de levantarlo en brazos y luego poniéndolo de pie-ves, compre un pastel y te traje rosas y chocolates

-eso de alguna manera compensa tu abandono- contestó Inglaterra jugando con el momento, fue cuando descubrió dichas cosas sobre el sofá, pero Estados Unidos no le permitió tomar las cosas

-si no te importa, preferiría que comiéramos primero algo de pastel-Arthur en arqueó una ceja sin entender porque esa reacción del de gafas, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

Los dos rubios terminaron sentados en la mesa, con dos tazas de té y comiendo pastel, tiempo durante el cual Arthur le miraba intensamente, como queriendo leer en su rostro alguna pista de lo que el otro tramaba, cosa que ponía un tanto nervioso al más joven, porque según Alfred esa expresión de Inglaterra es ciertamente tenebrosa.

-deja de mirarme como si fuera un criminal- se quejó Alfred poniendo cara triste

-¿has cometido algún crimen?-ahora Arthur le sonreía suspicaz

-si amarte es un crimen, soy culpable-tal y como Alfred supuso, Arthur se ruborizó ligeramente por su respuesta, así que consideró el momento idóneo para lo que planeó- ¿quieres un chocolate?- y entonces Alfred tomó la caja abriéndola de tal forma que Inglaterra no fuera capaz de ver el contenido, claro que inmediatamente después se la extendió reiterando su ofrecimiento

Por su parte el inglés ya tenía la mano extendida esperando tomar un chocolate, pero se quedó helado apenas vio dentro de la caja. Cada chocolate tenía grabado algo, algunos tenían estrellas y otros corazones, pero unos cuantos tenían letras que formaban cierta frase: _you__marry__me?_

-Arthur… ¿pasarías el resto de tu vida conmigo?- dijo revelando una sortija de compromiso oculta entre el ramo de rosas

-Al…-Arthur había agachado la cabeza desconcertando al americano- sabes… que somos naciones, que nuestras vidas son inciertas y prácticamente no nos pertenecen, son de nuestros ciudadanos…-el rostro de Alfred se descompuso sintiendo el rechazo del otro-es difícil saber si viviremos diez años más, cien años más… mil años más- Arthur levantó el rostro dejando ver sus verdes ojos a punto de desbordar en lágrimas-y no importa cuánto tiempo sea ese… lo quiero pasar contigo, así que… sí… sí me casaré contigo.

-¡YES!- gritó triunfal Estados Unidos arrojando las flores por todas partes y saltando de su asiento, Arthur reía al tiempo que se ponía el anillo y procuraba parar de llorar-¡casémonos ahora mismo!

-¡no digas tonterías!-gritó Arthur inicialmente, pero luego pareció considerar la idea-…aunque, quizá no estaría mal… digo, no será una gran fiesta de cualquier modo

-¡no lo pienses más! Vamos, subamos a la camioneta, llegaremos rápido a un registro civil, hasta si quieres compraremos ropa antes, ¿qué dices?- para estas alturas Alfred le miraba con los ojos azules brillando de anhelo, con total felicidad irradiando de su ser.

-no lo sé…-Inglaterra parecía estar debatiéndose entre aceptar la tentadora propuesta de correr a casarse en ese momento, pero le echó un vistazo a la sortija que ahora portaba en su mano-¿de verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-¿sin importar lo que pueda pasar…?

-sin importar nada… te amo, y no me importaría que me maldijeran los demonios que tienes por hermanos- su último comentario había terminado por hacer reír al inglés

-entonces… vamos

* * *

><p>Arthur jugaba nervioso con su sortija de compromiso, realmente no podía creer que estaba a punto de casarse, apenas y habían hecho un viaje relámpago al centro comercial, suficiente para comprarse una vestimenta un poco más adecuada y las sortijas de matrimonio; y ahora esperaba en la camioneta a que Alfred consiguiera un juez en el registro.<p>

-¿en qué estoy pensado…?- preguntó a su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana-jamás pensé en que esto terminara así…

-¡todo listo!-le informó el de gafas abriendo velozmente la puerta de la camioneta-come on my love…- dijo al momento que le extendía su mano para ayudarle a bajar del vehículo

Inglaterra tomó su mano con una sonrisa llena de amor hacía el que estaba por convertirse en su esposo- hay veces… en que imaginaba como sería vivir contigo, como una pareja-conversaba Arthur mientras caminaba dentro del registro civil- imaginé que sería un desastre completo, tú siendo tan desordenado y yo enfadándome por todo

-y lo más seguro es que así sea- Alfred sostenía fuertemente su mano- pero siempre te recordaré cuanto te amo y entonces me sonreirás de nuevo

En efecto el representante del Reino Unido le sonrió apenas escuchar eso- eres un tonto… y yo un loco por quererte así

Y pronto ya estaban ahí, enfrente de un juez con los documentos listos. Inglaterra vestía de blanco, básicamente porque Alfred así lo había querido, así que se había comprado un pantalón blanco a juego con el saco y la corbata, todo complementado con una camisa azul cielo y unos zapatos igualmente blancos, todo entallando a la perfección en la delgada figura inglesa. Claro que el novio no se quedaba atrás. Alfred había escogido un elegante traje negro con una camisa blanca, pero tratándose del inquiero americano, terminó sin ponerse corbata.

El juez les miró y suspiró, deseando en lo profundo que no fueran otra de esas parejas jóvenes que se casan por un momento de euforia, y la próxima semana ya quieren el divorcio, aunque tenía que admitir que esos dos se veían realmente enamorados-bien… buenas tardes tengan ustedes, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Alfred F Jones y Arthur Kirkland. El amor deberá decidir las relaciones de los dos seres por ministerio de la ley quedan unidos hoy ante la comunidad, este amor que les ha determinado a ustedes como contrayentes acogerse al vínculo del matrimonio establecido por la sociedad civil…- así continuó el hombre hasta que indicó que era el momento de intercambiar las sortijas de matrimonio.

-yo, Alfred F Jones… te acepto a ti, Arthur Kirkland, como mi amado esposo… prometo protegerte, serte fiel y estar contigo por siempre, sin importar los problemas, porque cuando necesites ayuda yo te la daré, y sé que si yo necesito ayuda, tú me la brindarás- a esas alturas Arthur estaba profundamente conmovido, sentía que quería llorar mientras Alfred colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

-yo, Arthur Kirkland, te elijo como mi esposo, y prometo entregarte mi alma, para con ella y mi corazón… amarte por toda la eternidad, así la muerte nos separe mi amado Alfred- quizá Arthur no había dicho mucho, pero esas palabras habían sido realmente hermosas para el americano que felizmente recibía la sortija que Arthur le ponía.

Entonces el hombre solicitó la firma de los testigos, quienes resultaron ser personas de la misma oficina que Alfred había logrado convencer, a lo que Arthur no tuvo más que aguantarse.

Al terminar de firmar aquellas personas fue el turno de los dos países, siendo Arthur primero y seguido de Alfred. La mente de Alfred no había parado de idear cosas desde que Inglaterra le diera el sí, y aun durante su boda no podía más que pensar en lo que pasaría, en que de seguro su hermano Matty le felicitaría, o quizá Francia se enfadaría, también estaba Kiku que de seguro querría organizar una boda más grande, claro que con la ayuda de Hungría. Y Estados Unidos estaba imaginando sus hijos con Arthur cuando el juez los declaró legalmente casados.

-…ahora, ante la ley de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, los declaro legalmente casados- ahora que aquel hombre se había cortado de golpe porque de inmediato la pareja recién casada se enfrascó en un profundo beso.

* * *

><p>-di que sí~- canturreaba Alfred mientras conducía<p>

-no, de ninguna manera… ¿por qué tendría que cambiar mi apellido?-refunfuñaba Arthur mirando por la ventana

-porque eres mi esposo, así que tienes que ser Arthur Jones- decía el americano demasiado contento para dejarse vencer

-esas son tonterías, soy tu esposo y deberías respetar mi decisión-dijo Inglaterra arto de la discusión

-hazlo por mi~

-¡no! Además… hay cosas más importantes de que hablar… es decir, si estamos casados, entonces nuestros territorios… en teoría se vuelven uno mismo, aun si están separados- decía Arthur, pero conforme hablaba iba bajando el volumen de su voz

-no te preocupes, sé que te pone nervioso lo que digan tus hermanos, pero para eso está tu esposo, para poner en su lugar a esos barbaros- tal parecía que nada preocupaba al americano-bien, ya llegamos

-¿A dónde?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que no habían regresado al departamento

-a su luna de miel señor Arthur Jones- cuando Arthur bajó de la camioneta se encontró afuera del hotel DoubleTree, uno de los más costosos de New York

-…no lo puedo creer-era una sensación extraña, porque apenas se estaba acostumbrando a recibir ciertos regalos de Alfred, pero con todo lo apresurado de la boda, no había pensado en la luna de miel, y mucho menos imaginado que su esposo tuviera ese detalle; así que lo menos que podía hacer era abrazarlo amorosamente- thanks Alfred…

El menor de los rubios simplemente se dejó querer. Para Estados Unidos era vivir en un sueño todo lo que había comenzado el lunes de esa misma semana, porque en una semana se había enamorado más aun de Arthur, y lo mejor era que ahora, por muy egoísta que sonara, Arthur era suyo, no como un objeto, pero sabía que era suyo.

Los dos entraron al elegante vestíbulo, mismo que Arthur se puso a contemplar mientras Alfred pagaba por una suite presidencial, que claro, podía pagar sin problemas con algo de sus ahorros. Al llegar arriba, donde estaba su habitación, se dieron cuenta que el hotel era aún más bonito de lo que se veía por fuera.

-ojala así fueran los cuartos que pagan para las conferencias…-decía Alfred quitándose el saco y sentándose en el reclinable que había en la habitación

-piensa que aquello son sólo negocios… pero ahora… esto es por placer-al hablar, Arthur se acercó, con un ligero y sensual caminar, deshacía lentamente el nudo de su corbata, para terminar sentado en las piernas de Alfred

-prometo ser gentil esta vez-le prometía el americano mientras se impregnaba del particular aroma de Arthur, rozando con la punta de su nariz el cuello del inglés

Esta vez todo fue más lento, con total contemplación de cada caricia, desde las que se daban inconscientemente al desvestirse, hasta las que buscaban un encantador gemido de los labios del otro. Ahora, cuando ambos querían unirse, Arthur tomó la mano del americano para lamer sus dedos y así proporcionarle algo con que lubricar un poco su entrada.

-nunca dejas de sorprenderme…-le dijo Alfred mientras lo dilataba lentamente.

-mmh~ tampoco tú…ahhh~-los dos se encontraban en una pose totalmente distinta a la de la noche anterior, ahora Alfred estaba acostado bocarriba y con Inglaterra sentado sobre de él, esperando a estar listo para sentarse en el miembro erecto de su esposo-así está bien…

-¿seguro?... no te quiero lastimar- confesó un poco apenado

-no digas tonterías… -Arthur se levantó lo suficiente para colocar la punta de la erección de Alfred lista para penetrarlo, y entonces comenzó a bajar lentamente, cada vez con un poco más de su esposo dentro de su cuerpo-ves… que bien se siente… ahhh~- las piernas de Inglaterra temblaban, así que Estados Unidos le sostuvo por las caderas hasta que se sentó por completo.

-luces hermoso… así-le decía Alfred mientras el otro se reponía, y es que para el americano su esposo tenía un cuerpo muy sensual, con piel clara que dejaba ver su sonrojo sin problema-… anda, muévete ya… my love

Arthur comenzó el subibaja, siempre quedando algo dentro de sí. Era lento pero profundo, y sumamente placentero. Cuando Alfred sintió que la respiración agitada de Arthur le enloquecía se sentó también y le besó mientras le tomaba más firmemente para aumentar un poco la velocidad, permaneciendo así por un largo rato, claro, hasta que necesitaron aire, separando sus rostros ligeramente, suficiente para dejar ver el hilo de saliva que aún les unía. Fue entonces que Alfred logró golpear la próstata de Arthur, provocando con placer que su interior se cerrara alrededor de su erección. Ninguno dijo nada, mas se miraron, y Arthur terminó por tomar al americano del rostro, acercándolo para besarlo, esta vez hasta sentirse lleno de la eyaculación de su esposo y disfrutando de un compartido orgasmo.

Como la vez anterior, no se separaron de inmediato, no hasta que era necesario para recostarse en la gran cama y poder cubrirse con las sabanas.

-¡ah! Cada vez me gustas más-declaró Alfred acariciando el rebelde cabello rubio de Arthur

-…y tú a mí-Arthur le miraba acurrucado sobre su pecho, era totalmente romántico, porque Alfred lucía especialmente guapo bajó la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas-pero no dejaré de llamarme Arthur Kirkland

-¡oye!-y la infantil queja de Alfred terminó por hacerle reír-… me alegra que al menos te divierta, porque antes no sonreías casi para nada

-me sentía solo… Kiku estaba tan ocupado como yo, Francis es más un fastidio… y contigo echándome en cara tu independencia cada vez que podías… no me quedaban muchos motivos para sonreír

-¿me perdonas por haber sido malo contigo?-se disculpaba depositando un beso suave sobre la frente del inglés

-sabes que sí… antes tenía mucho resentimiento en mi corazón, porque te extrañaba aun si te detestaba un poco, pero cuando me di cuenta que te amaba todo eso cambió, y aun cuando peleábamos buscaba estar contigo

-me alegra que te dieras cuenta, porque de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí ahora

-sí… es verdad

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! Lo prometido es deuda, pero ahora si no esperen actualización hasta después del 9 de diciembre o por ahí así XD porque tengo mis exámenes en estos días… lo bueno es que ya salgo de vacaciones y seré toda suya para escribir este y otros fics que tengo preparados.

Y sobre el fic, ya estamos en "Viernes", la semana casi termina y sin querer he casado a estos dos, porque fue muy espontáneo, simplemente lo escribí, y al igual que Arthur me dije "¿por qué no?" y continué con ese rollo de la boda exprés, culpen a Alfred por esto, porque se metió en mi cabeza y me hizo escribirlo XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Sábado _

El día comienza un poco extraño, ¿cómo es eso de que Arthur está resfriado?, no importa, porque ahora está casado con un héroe que lo cuidará.

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	6. Sábado

**_**Advertencia!: **_**USUK, cap corto (lo siento, el siguiente será más largo para compensar)**_  
><em>**

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 6:** Sábado

La mañana era muy tranquila, y el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba las diez de la mañana en punto. Alfred, que acostumbra levantarse tarde los sábados no se extrañó al distinguir la hora en el aparato, pero lo que si era raro era que Arthur no se había despertado. Estados Unidos observó a su esposo por un momento, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respirar no era tan ligero como de costumbre. Con cierta inquietud, Alfred posó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Arthur, notando sin lugar a dudas que éste tenía fiebre.

-Iggy… Iggy despierta- le movió un poco

-…mmh... ¿Qué pasa?-logró decir en voz baja y ligeramente ronca

-no sé mucho de medicina… pero estoy casi seguro de que estás enfermo- dijo con una preocupación enternecedora por aquel a quien ama

-debe haber caído la bolsa de Londres…-contestó Arthur, porque esa era la usual causa de sus resfriados y otros malestares de ese tipo: problemas económicos

-si quieres puedo hacerte un préstamo-ofreció Alfred abrazando el afiebrado cuerpo de Inglaterra

-no… ya se me pasará- Arthur estaba tristemente acostumbrado a resfriarse, porque como representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda tenía que cargar con los problemas económicos de todos lo que lo conformaban, además de los propios de Inglaterra.

-ah~ por favor déjame ayudarte-prácticamente suplicó su joven esposo mientras acariciaba la nuca del otro rubio-para eso soy tu esposo

-no mescles nuestras vidas personales con el "trabajo"…- dijo Arthur con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Alfred

Estados Unidos se quejó con un pequeño gruñido y frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿te sientes muy mal?- preguntó resignado

-…un poco, pero si te consuela me he sentido peor-dicho eso intentó acurrucarse en el pecho del otro

-duerme un poco más… yo estaré aquí contigo- Alfred ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, básicamente porque, aun sabiendo que Arthur estaría bien, le preocupaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos, quizá unos quince, fue cuando el americano se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba profundamente dormido de nuevo. Una culpable sonrisa apareció en su rostro, todo por el recuerdo de haber puesto alguna vez una hamburguesa sobre su frente, alegándole a Francis que así Arthur se sentiría mucho mejor. Pero ahora no estaba Francia para darle verdaderos cuidados a su Iggy, y tampoco quería burlarse de él, así que se puso a pensar en cómo ayudar al resfriado Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Solo de nuevo. Una vez más Arthur había despertado para encontrarse solo en la cama. Aunque esta vez no culpaba a Estados Unidos, después de todo se encontraba enfermo y eso lo hacía automáticamente "aburrido", así que era lógico que Alfred se fuera, por lo menos a dar un paseo. Se incorporó lentamente, todo a su alrededor parecía girar, culpa de la estúpida fiebre que no le había dejado en paz. Cerca encontró una bata, la misma que se puso y luego se encaminó a paso lento hasta el baño.<p>

-¿Iggy?-escuchó la voz de Alfred desde la sala de la costosa suite

En efecto, el de gafas no se había ido como pensaba. Alfred había estado sentado en la sala, con la única compañía de un libro de remedios caseros para enfermedades- ¿qué haces?- preguntó con voz mormada el británico, que a decir de verdades lucía espantoso, con el cabello más revuelto y de seguro enredado, además de su nariz enrojecida y sus ojos llorosos por el malestar.

-pues busco algo que te haga sentir mejor… ¿quieres que te ordene el desayuno?-ofreció al tiempo que levantaba el auricular del teléfono junto a él.

-sería bueno… un momento… ¿qué hora es?

-como medio día… pero sirven desayuno hasta la una- Alfred le invitó a sentarse en el mismo sofá, ofrecimiento que el agripado Inglaterra no declinó

Arthur descubrió que su joven esposo tampoco había comido nada, al parecer se había limitado a ir a buscar algo de asesoría y terminó comprando aquel dichoso libro. Para alivio del estómago de Alfred, que ya rugía por comida, ésta llegó rápido.

-tienes que comerte todo eso, según este libro "es importante comer bien y beber muchos líquidos"- citaba Alfred con cierto aire intelectual mientras acomodaba sus gafas con la diestra

-entiendo eso… es razonable… ¿pero en qué maldita parte dice que debo comer lo mismo que todo un regimiento?- Alfred había pedido tanta comida que el servicio del hotel había mandado todo un carrito repleto de comida.

-bueno… eso lo dice tu esposo, Arthur Jones

-maldición… ¿qué parte de "me quiero seguir llamando Arthur Kirkland" no has entendido?- luego de eso, y ver que la única respuesta de la nación americana fue una sonrisa, Arthur suspiró y tomó el tenedor junto con un plato de fruta.

-antes de que te termines eso bebe esto-Alfred sostenía un vaso con un espeso y extraño liquido verde, y que lucía repulsivo

-¡no! Eso se ve asqueroso…-Alfred no pudo evitar pensar que la comida de Arthur tenía peor aspecto que eso y aun así la comía- ¡ni lo pienses! …mi comida es deliciosa, no lo olvides- recalcó apuntándole con el tenedor y entrecerrando los ojos verdes

-no he dicho nada… ahora bebe-insistió Estados Unidos

Por unos eternos tres minutos y medio sostuvieron un duelo de miradas, hasta que el enfermo no pudo más-…vasta… lo beberé- le arrebató el vaso y lo tomó de un solo trago-oye… está más bueno de lo que pensé- en definitiva, para Alfred, el remedio casero era comparable con la comida de su esposo

Al final, Alfred se comió la mayoría de la comida, y adicional a los alimentos Arthur se había tomado un coctel de antigripales.

-no deberías de tomarte todas esas cosas juntas- le regañaba Alfred al mirar al menos cinco cajas distintas de medicamentos

-tonterías… es lo que siempre me tomo, y resulta… digo, lo más seguro es que mate a un humano, pero a mí me quita un poco el malestar…-en ese momento Arthur estaba llenando la bañera, quería tomar un agradable baño caliente

-espero que tengas razón… -el de gafas dejó todas aquellas cajas y entró al espacioso baño-ahora… más vale que planes meterte en esa tina conmigo

-no pensé que tuviera otra opción-dijo Arthur con una sexy media sonrisa

Al siguiente instante ya se habían desvestido y acomodado dentro del agua caliente. Arthur temblaba ligeramente por el malestar-¿estás bien?

-sí… -susurró para dejarse caer recostado en el pecho de Alfred

-mi pobre Iggy… desearía estar yo enfermo en tu lugar

-no… eso no- dijo Arthur y terminó abrasándose a su joven esposo

-sería mejor, así tú me darías todo tipo de cuidados… en cambio yo no sé qué hacer-Alfred no recordaba una sola vez que él hubiera cuidado a alguien enfermo, porque las veces que fue a visitar a Arthur siempre era Francis quien le cuidaba, y lo mismo pasaba con su hermano, pero eso sí, cuando era el americano quien enfermaba siempre estaba Arthur a su lado para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-aun así no… detestaría verte enfermo como yo

Y por un momento ninguno de los dijo nada, pero Alfred lo levantó ligeramente, suficiente para besarlo, apreciando así la temperatura alta del cuerpo de Arthur-creo que te hace más falta un baño de agua fría…

-pero dudo mucho que quisieras tomarlo conmigo-terminó por reír al ver la expresión de susto de su esposo

-quieres matarme… no pensé que desearas enviudar tan pronto

-¡no digas estupideces!-contestó enfadado el británico

No duraron mucho tiempo dentro de la tina, luego de discutir un poco y de que Alfred comenzara una guerra de agua dentro, las dos naciones salieron y alistaron para abandonar el hotel.

-ah~ me siento algo mejor-decía Arthur parado en el pasillo en compañía de Estados Unidos, los dos esperaban el ascensor

-me alegro mucho… porque mi siguiente paso si no mejorabas era llevarte a un hospital

-eres un idiota… y exagerado además- luego tosió un poco

-¡ves! Puede ser pulmonía o algo así- en ese momento entraron al recién llegado elevador que les abría las puertas

-claro que no… sólo necesito algo de aire fresco y luego descansar con una buena taza de té

El caminó de regresó fue corto, el transito era fluido, y Arthur agradecía que fuera poco estruendoso, porque en el caminó le comenzó a doler la cabeza, claro que eso no se lo dijo al de ojos azules. Aun sin saber eso, Alfred sentía que Arthur estaba lejos de mejorar, porque cada vez parecía molestarle más la garganta, o eso pensaba porque el europeo tosía mucho más.

-creo que sí le haremos una visita a un doctor-comentó Estados Unidos al llegar al departamento

-no es necesario ya te dije… lo único que de verdad quiero es llegar a la cama-pero la nación más joven le tomo de la muñeca frenando su paso

Cuando Arthur le miró en busca de una respuesta se topó con una mirada seria en los ojos azules, sus cejas le daban un aspecto tiste a su rostro-…no quiero verte así, y de verdad deseo ayudarte

-Al… yo… lo lamento-Alfred no entendía muy bien porque se disculpaba-no es mi intención preocuparte y me apena mucho arruinar todo ahora que estabas tan contento

-no lo has arruinado, después de todo tú no escogiste estar enfermo-se abrazaron buscando reconfortarse el uno al otro

-bien… ahora subamos-pero de nuevo Alfred le impidió avanzar, sólo que en esta ocasión tiró fuerte de su brazo, sin lastimarlo, con el propósito de hacer que se tambaleara y así poder cargarlo al vuelo-¿q-qué rayos haces?

-es costumbre que el novio cargue a la novia al entrar al que será su hogar después de casarse

-wanker…-le insultó Arthur al sostenerse de su esposo y ponerse rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡welcome to our sweet home!-le suponía dar la bienvenida el de gafas, ganándose un tierno beso en la mejilla

-podrías dejarme en la cama ya que me has cargado hasta aquí-pidió sin dejar de estar avergonzado

-¡como ordene, Arthur Jones!

-¡bloody hell! ¡My name is Arthur Kirkland, Arthur KIRKLAND!-gritó exasperado el británico mientras manoteaba y pataleaba

-no te estás comportando como un caballero-reclamaba Alfred haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no tirar al rebelde inglés. Para su buena suerte cuando ya no pudo más estaba a un paso de la cama donde mismo fue a dar con todo y Arthur en brazos. Se miraron con cierta complicidad y luego rieron.

Como ya ninguno abandonaría el departamento, Alfred pidió pizza para cenar y Arthur simplemente se puso una de sus pijamas y se recostó. Por ratos Alfred iba a ver como estaba, y es que aun estando dormido el británico, se notaba que se sentía realmente mal. Estados Unidos decidió dormir temprano, además de que estaba algo cansado quería sentir a su esposo dormir entre sus brazos, le gustaba pensar que así dormía un poco más tranquilo.

-tomaré una ducha de agua fría antes de dormir…-dijo Arthur quitándose la compresa fría que le había colocado Alfred desde que llegó y que había estado cambiando toda la tarde.

-está bien… ten cuidado-agregó el de gafas al ver trastabillar al mayor

Dentro del baño, y tras bañarse, Arthur se miró al espejo, parecía tener unas extrañas marcas rojas bajo los ojos, casi como ojeras, además de que estaba pálido y afiebrado por completo pese al agua fría. Le vino un repentino ataque de tos, teniendo que cubrir su boca con su mano lo mejor que podía para que Alfred no escuchara nada

-…maldita sea…-balbuceó al mirar su mano ligeramente manchada de sangre, luego se apresuró a enjuagarla en el lavabo, cuidadoso de no dejar mancha alguna

-¿ya terminaste?-escuchó a Estados Unidos preguntar desde fuera

-…sí-le abrió la puerta y salió con una sonrisa- muero de sueño~-comentó bostezando y estirándose un poco

-¿te sientes mejor?-Alfred le pregunto ya estando los dos bajo las sabanas

-un poco… pero estando contigo me siento mucho mejor, te amo

-y yo te amo a ti… ojala que mañana te sientas mejor, o no sé qué haré-no quería sonar pesimista, pero en verdad no sabía sí dejar que Arthur mostrara mejoría por si solo o hacer algo, y aun así, no sabría que sería ese algo.

-tú sólo quédate a mi lado…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola otra vez! Sí… acabo de subir un nuevo fic y ahora actualizo este, ya mañana o pasado mañana estaré subiendo otros más y posiblemente el viernes subiré dos capítulos más de este fic, porque es indispensable que suba los dos siguientes juntos… ya verán porque cuando lean "Domingo"

Ya casi es el final del fic… y algunos se preguntarán si el siguiente es el último… ¡pues no! Aún faltan tres capítulos más… y posiblemente un extra, no sé, lo voy a pensar XD

Y sí, tendrá final feliz… raro, pero feliz

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Domingo _

Arthur no parece mejorar, aun cuando el muy terco insiste que se siente mejor, naturalmente Alfred está preocupado, y su angustia llega al tope cuando…


	7. Domingo

**_**Advertencia!: **_**USUK, muerte de un personaje (ya saben quién), datos médicos poco precisos y en su mayoría modificados a conveniencia, más aclaraciones al final (no se alarmen tanto XD)**_  
><em>**

**_The last week_**

**Cap. 7:** Domingo

Aun no amanecía cuando Alfred se despertó de sobresalto, la razón: había tenido una pesadilla.

-¿estás bien…?-Arthur también había despertado, y en medio de la oscuridad podía distinguirse la preocupación en sus verdes ojos

-sí… no pasa nada-la sonrisa de Alfred no era nada convincente en ese momento. Estando los dos sentados sobre la cama, el de ojos azules sólo tenía algo en mente que le haría sentir mejor, así que abrazó lentamente al otro rubio. Inglaterra aun tenía fiebre, y su voz sonaba ronca al tranquilizarlo, con sus manos acariciando su cabeza y espalda- no creo poder volver a dormir

-¿tan malo fue lo que soñaste?-dijo Arthur y luego tosió un poco

-…fue lo peor, sólo quiero olvidarlo-buscó su celular en la mesita de noche, vio que apenas eran las seis de la mañana-honey, vuelve a dormir, necesitas descansar

-tonto… te levantas gritando y casi llorando y piensas que puedo volver a dormir-Alfred le miró arrepentido y entonces le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para besarlo un poco. La boca de Arthur estaba caliente por la fiebre, su lengua se movía lentamente, sus labios algo secos pero con la suavidad usual en ellos. Al separarse los dos sonreían bobamente-ven…-Arthur se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y le invitaba a recostarse en su regazo, igual que cuando el de gafas no era más que un niño.

-… te sientes mal y aun así… eres tú quien me tranquiliza y me hace sentir seguro-le dijo Alfred mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por la paz que las manos de Arthur acariciando su cabeza le daban. Casi sin darse cuenta, Alfred comenzó a quedarse dormido de nuevo, e incluso pudo volver a soñar, pero ahora era un agradable sueño, uno donde estaba con su esposo, y entre ellos, un pequeño niño los tomaba de las manos.

* * *

><p>Música. A lo lejos podía escuchar una melodía, y eso era lo que ahora le despertaba. Alfred se incorporó aun en la cama, se restregó los ojos y buscó la hora en su celular.<p>

-casi es medio día…-fue hasta entonces que notó la ausencia de su pareja.

Estados Unidos frotó su rostro con la palma de su mano y luego se levantó, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Arthur. Aun no salía de la habitación cuando pudo distinguir que la música venía de adentro de su departamento, así que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya que la dulce melodía era de una guitarra y estaba seguro que Inglaterra era quien la tocaba.

- Dust In The Wind?-preguntó en cuanto pudo ver al inglés sentado en el sofá, con la guitarra entre sus manos y tocando a un ritmo lento y suave

-yes…-su voz sonaba diferente, como si apenas pudiera ser emitida por el de ojos verdes-…también me gustan los grandes éxitos estadounidenses

-si te casaste con Estados Unidos, lo mínimo era que te gustara su música-Alfred se acercó y Arthur dejó de tocar pero conservó el instrumento apoyado en sus piernas-¿cómo te sientes hoy?-el de gafas, ya teniéndolo enfrente, no podía evitar pensar en que el otro rubio no tenía buen semblante, lucía pálido y ojeroso

- …mal-era una respuesta tan simple, que para Alfred significaba tantas cosas, porque cuando Arthur admitía algo era porque aquello ya le superaba. Un "mal" en la escala de Arthur Kirkland, según Alfred, era algo así como estar casi muriendo para cualquier persona

-espero que mi testarudo esposo ya quiera que yo le ayude…-lo primero que hizo fue besarlo, luego intentó sentir, con el dorso de su mano, si la fiebre había bajado, cosa que con tristeza vio que no

-no quiero causar molestias…-luego de eso recibió otro beso del más joven y una mirada suplicante

-te prepararé un té, y después de que lo bebas iremos al médico-Alfred sabía que Arthur no tardaría en protestar-nada de peros… te llevaré a urgencias del hospital más cercano de ser necesario

-tonto…

-tomare eso como un "sí, mi amado esposo"-Alfred sonrió ampliamente al ver la reacción de Arthur al ponerse todo rojo

-¿c-cómo podría significar eso?...-el inglés terminó tosiendo un poco-…supongo que no puedo negarme

Inglaterra permaneció en la sala, acomodaba la guitarra en su estuche mientras Alfred, en la cocina, preparaba el té que le había prometido y una taza de café para él.

-espero que luego puedas tocar un poco más para mí-decía Alfred al regresar con las dos tazas

-…eso espero-dijo el otro rubio en un susurro. Arthur tomó la taza de té con las dos manos, sintiendo el reconfortante calor del líquido en su interior-y pensar que fue aquí mismo…

-¿de qué hablas?-apenas le había dado un sorbo a su café cuando las palabras de Arthur le tomaron por sorpresa

-de que… en esta sala… te dije lo que sentía por ti ¿lo recuerdas?-el inglés miró a su esposo esperando su respuesta

El de ojos azules puso la taza de café en la pequeña e improvisada mesita junto a él, luego de eso se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de estar pensando-…no, no lo recuerdo

-… ¿eh?-Arthur no lo podía creer. Ese momento tan importante para él, tan preciado, parecía que Alfred lo había olvidado. Los ojos verdes se tornaron vidriosos, amenazando con derramar lágrimas de un momento a otro

-¡es broma!-se apresuró a decir el americano-no vayas a llorar… claro que me acuerdo, jamás olvidaría lo mucho que te esforzaste para decirme que me amabas… no llores

-…eres un estúpido-un par de lágrimas ya recorrían las mejillas de Arthur, simplemente no las pudo contener a pesar de que su marido ya había admitido que todo era mentira, y que apreciaba ese recuerdo tanto como el británico. Sin embargo, antes de que una sola de esas lágrimas cayera, algo más lo hizo, se trataba de la taza de té entre las manos de Inglaterra-… Al… me… me duele-Arthur se llevó ambas manos al pecho-me… duele

-¡Arthur!-Alfred, sin pensarlo, sostuvo a su esposo, que repentinamente se había desvanecido yéndose hacia delante. El de gafas cargó con él, y lo recostó en una parte del piso donde los fragmentos de taza no habían llegado-reacciona por favor, Iggy… vamos, despierta… amor, despierta…-pidió Alfred palmeando un poco el rostro de Arthur, ya había alcanzado el teléfono y esperaba a que le contestaran- sí… necesito una ambulancia, es urgente… mi esposo está muy mal-le pidieron diera algunos datos más sobre el estado de Arthur, sólo atinó a decir que tenía alta temperatura y que no reaccionaba, aunque bien pudo agregar que casi no respiraba. Dio la dirección del departamento y colgó para volver a prestarle toda su atención a su esposo-mi amor, abre los ojos, por favor…

Al seguir sin recibir respuesta alguna, procedió a dar los primeros auxilios. En ese momento agradecía, que en el pasado, Matthew y Arthur le habían obligado a estudiar algunas cosas en su tiempo libre, y entre ellas figuraba algo de medicina, que si bien no era un médico ni por asomo sí sabía algunas cosas básicas, como lo que hacía en ese momento procurando que Arthur continuara respirando. Mientras le practicaba el RCP, Alfred intentaba pensar que le estaba pasando al inglés, porque no era un paro cardiaco, así que aquello que le dolía solo podían ser los pulmones. Fue entonces que obtuvo una reacción de Arthur, que comenzó a toser, como si algo le ahogara, y así mismo logró expulsar un coágulo de sangre.

-… Al-pronunció levemente apenas pudo recuperar algo de aire

-no hables, tranquilo… ya viene una ambulancia-Alfred corrió a ponerse unos tenis y tomó su chaqueta. Su esposo se quedó tendido en el piso, intentando respirar pausadamente-¿te duele todavía?-pregunto al regresar y limpiar con su pulgar un poco de sangre que aún tenía el británico en la comisura de la boca

-…-asintió levemente con la cabeza, y parecía que perdería el conocimiento nuevamente

-¡no, Arthur!... ¡escúchame, sigue despierto!

De un momento a otro llegaron los paramédicos. Alfred les explicó lo que pasó y estos intentaron entubar a la nación europea. Dijeron que tenía obstruida la garganta, así que tenían que hacer una traqueostomía de emergencia, y le pidieron al de ojos azules que se calmara, ya que lucía muy alterado. Al terminar el procedimiento, pudieron normalizar la oxigenación y estabilizar al de ojos verdes, y sólo entonces lo sacaron en la camilla.

Al arribar a urgencias, Estados Unidos quiso entrar con Arthur hasta donde pudiera, que no fue más allá del pasillo. Luego le pidieron llenara unos documentos, y fue hasta entonces que la joven nación pudo despejar su mente tras el shock inicial. Él tenía que hacer algo, lo que pudiera, pero pronto, así que, sacó su celular y muy serio marcó un número de la agenda.

-¿si, primer ministro?-llamó al superior de Arthur-¿Cuánto dinero necesita Inglaterra? Le daré sin ningún recargo la suma que sea necesaria- a esas alturas no le importaba si su esposo se enfadaba cuando despertara, pero él haría lo que fuera para que mejorará

-_lo siento, Mr. Jones… pero no sé de qué me está hablando-_sonó realmente confundido

-¡de qué podría estar hablando!... Arthur está muy mal, y sé que todo es culpa de la maldita bolsa de valores, así que déjese de tonterías y dígame qué cantidad de dinero necesita-Alfred se contuvo hasta cierto punto, pero estaba desesperado por arreglar la situación económica del europeo

-_…n-no sé qué le esté pasando a Mr. Kirkland, pero aquí todo está en orden-_al otro lado del teléfono el primer ministro suspiró-_debe estar enfermo por otra causa… quizá… una verdadera enfermedad_

El tipo no bromeaba, ni mentía, Inglaterra, no, todo el Reino Unido estaba en perfecto estado, era Arthur el del problema. Alfred le colgó sin avisar y volvió a marcar otro número- sí… habla Alfred F Jones, clave 0001 de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, exijo que en el New York Westchester Square Medical Center se concentren cuanto antes los expertos en diagnóstico médico…-sus influencias, su poder como el representante de los Estados Unidos era su último recurso

Minutos eternos pasaron hasta que el mismísimo director del hospital, mandado llamar por Alfred, salía de aquel par de puertas que el de gafas ya no pudo pasar junto a su Iggy-¿Alfred F Jones?

-sí, dígame cómo está-el doctor, era un hombre mayor, con el cabello canoso, que se veía sorprendido de que su nación fuera un joven que no parecía tener más de veinte años

-por el momento estable… ya se trabaja en averiguar cuál es la causa de los síntomas, en una hora o dos tendremos los primeros resultados, hasta entonces… por seguridad, hemos cerrado un piso entero del hospital, y ahí estará el paciente en una habitación especial

-haga lo que sea necesario, no importa… nada importa, sólo quiero que Arthur esté bien

-dígame… él… ¿qué nación representa?-el doctor quería entender porque su nación parecía sufrir tanto por el otro rubio

-es Inglaterra… y es mi esposo-Alfred miraba la sortija en su mano, esa que probaba su unión con Arthur

-eso me dijeron… ¿puedo llamarte Alfred?-el aludido asintió sin ponerle mayor atención-ve con él, nosotros haremos todo cuanto podamos…

-sí… gracias- Alfred se encaminó al elevador cercano, en él ya pudo encontrar a un guardia del servicio secreto. Sí, el de gafas había movido todo su personal especial, guardias, médicos y demás, no por nada era quien era. Llegó al pisó indicado por el doctor, dio órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie que no fuera personal médico con identificación. Fuera de la habitación, la cual tenía un enorme cristal reforzado para garantizar su esterilización, había otros dos hombres; dio la misma instrucción y entró. Había un pequeño cubículo, que hacía las veces de filtro, ahí, el personal debía ponerse ropa especial, desinfectada por completo, para garantizar su seguridad y la del paciente. Alfred se colocó el atuendo necesario e ingresó al cuarto.

Sentía que el corazón se le partía en dos. Su amado Iggy estaba tendido en la cama, con el dolor reflejado en su pálido rostro. Sus frágiles brazos, a cada costado, uno con la intravenosa fijada con cintas, y en su otro brazo, además de la pulsera que le identificaba, en la mano tenía el sensor conectado al aparato que medía su débil pulso. El tubo en la base de su cuello tenía unas cuantas gasas, y aun le ayudaba a respirar con una máquina.

-Arthur…-susurró parado a los pies de la cama. Hasta donde habían llegado las cosas, ahora Inglaterra estaba en el hospital, sin que nadie supiera que tenía, y de alguna manera Alfred se sentía culpable, con el pensamiento de que quizá no habría terminado así de haberle atendido desde el día anterior-pero tenías que ser tan terco… ¿verdad?

Rodeó la cama por la izquierda, cerró las persianas del cristal y encendió la luz. Acercó la única silla a su Arthur, y ya sentado, tomó su mano entre las suyas, acariciándola, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta. En ella tenía puesta la intravenosa, con la mirada siguió aquel tubo, y vio una bolsa de suero acompañada de una unidad de sangre siendo administrados

-…Al-de inmediato el de gafas volteó a verle. La mano de Arthur le apretó ligeramente. Alfred quería decirle que no hablara, que no importaba si el tubo que tenía se lo permitía, que era mejor que guardara energías, pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna, sólo gruesas lágrimas salieron.

-¡Arthur!-exclamó al arrojarse a estrecharlo-yo no quiero que estés así… no quiero que sufras, ¡no quiero!-Alfred tenía el rostro hundido en el pecho de su esposo

Casi con miedo, Arthur le abrazó como pudo, le dolía en el alma ver al americano así, destrozado, y llorando a lágrima viva todo el dolor que le agobiaba en ese momento. Como aquel llanto no se detenía, Arthur optó por intentar calmar un poco al de ojos azules.

-… no llores… mi querido Alfred, no llores-por un momento pareció funcionar, ahora Alfred le miraba con los ojos azules aun llorosos, recargado en su pecho y con la expresión apagada-tranquilo… todo estará bien… mi Alfred

_Todo estará bien, mi Alfred_

_Mi Alfred…_

Ya lo recordaba, en lo más profundo de su mente. Arthur ya le había llamado así, pero había sido hace tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado, o quizá bloqueado. El inglés sólo le decía "mi Alfred" cuando estaba a punto de irse, cuando su barco ya estaba listo para zarpar en el puerto, y tenía un pie sobre el muelle. Era en ese momento que el pequeño Alfred lloraba para que no se fuera, y la respuesta de Inglaterra era: "Todo estará bien, mi Alfred".

-no… no te vayas- Arthur no entendía por qué Alfred había dicho eso, incluso le espantó-Arthur, no te vayas…

-… - deseaba poder decirle que no se iba a ningún lado, que estaba y estaría ahí siempre, pero no podía. El único movimiento del inglés fue estrecharlo contra su pecho.

El corazón de Arthur. Su corazón latía lento y acompasado, era confortable, sentir su latir, su calidez, esa era la verdadera música que amaba, la más hermosa de las melodías, la que nunca le aburriría, la que siempre desearía escuchar. Y así se quedaron. Arthur estaba despierto, pero con los ojos cerrados, tratando de pensar poco, porque si le daba muchas vueltas al asunto terminaría llorando como Alfred, y ahora que su esposo parecía estar más calmado no era su intensión alterarlo nuevamente. Así mismo, el de gafas estaba estático, sin aflojar el apretado agarre en torno a su Iggy, sin dejar de estrujar las blancas sabanas ni la bata que el otro vestía, sólo estaba ahí, recostado, con la mirada clavada en el rostro del británico y su atención centrada en el palpitar del corazón de aquel que ama.

-todo saldrá bien… ¿verdad?

-…sí

* * *

><p>Eran alrededor de las cinco treinta de la tarde. Alfred se había quedado en la habitación, y a su amada nación europea se la habían llevado, le tenían que hacer unos estudios, todo porque los primeros arrojaron poca información útil. La tención no había abandonado al de ojos azules, pero ya se mostraba sereno, con un poco más de seguridad en que todo se solucionaría satisfactoriamente, o eso intentaba creerse, porque todo indicaba que Arthur ya no había empeorado, y ahora sólo pedía con todas sus fuerzas que lo pudieran curar.<p>

-ya te lo traigo de regreso…-dijo el director, y Alfred pudo ver a través del cristal que unas enfermeras traían la camilla con el inglés recostado

-¿ya saben algo más?-preguntó la nación más joven mientras las señoritas acomodaban todo entorno al de ojos verdes. El médico traía consigo muchas hojas de resultados, mismas que hojeaba una tras otra, como si buscara algo que pasó por alto

-les daré la conclusión a la que llegamos…-las dos naciones se tomaban de la mano al tiempo que el director les miró dejando en paz las hojas-todo lo ha causado un virus

-…-los dos tenían los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, eso no era nada bueno

-a pesar de la rapidez de los encargados, de todo el trabajo, aun no podemos decir nada concreto, salvo que se trata de una mutación hecha en un laboratorio, posiblemente en base al virus Ébola-Arthur, que estaba ligeramente recostado en una almohada, había agachado la mirada- tratamos de formular un cuadro sintomatológico… creemos que este nuevo virus tiene un tiempo de incubación de unos cuantos días, presentándose como un resfriado y evolucionando hasta generar importantes afectaciones en pulmones

-usted dijo… ¿hecho en un laboratorio?-Alfred habló sin aviso alguno

-así es, no pudo darse como resultado de una evolución o mutación natural… alguien lo creo, de una forma tan destructiva que… pudimos constatar que sólo es capaz de afectar a Arthur, ni humanos, ni otras naciones, sólo él… ya se hicieron múltiples pruebas para comprobarlo

Una tremenda furia comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Alguien se había atrevido a dañar a Inglaterra. Un estúpido se había atrevido a dañar a su Iggy-me las pagará…-dijo con la mandíbula apretada, casi podía escucharse el rechinar de sus dientes-…lo mataré con mis propias manos… yo-

-¡Alfred!-fue el doctor quien le llamó la atención sacándolo de su trance, y al siguiente instante sintió el agarre de Arthur, mismo que le miraba preocupado-sé que entiendes que ahora tienes algo más importante que cualquier venganza

-… sí… es verdad… -respiró profundo. Sí, Arthur estaba por sobre todas las cosas, y ahora tenía que estar atento a su esposo y nada más-¿pueden curarlo?

Un horrendo silencio se apoderó del lugar, sólo para terminar roto por las palabras del hombre de bata blanca-no… me temo que es imposible, incluso un suero experimental nos llevaría semanas o meses desarrollarlo, y eso sin ninguna garantía de que funcione

-… cuanto… ¿cuánto tiempo… tengo?-Arthur no quiso dejar la carga de hacer esa pregunta en su joven esposo

-por la manera en que pronosticamos el avance del daño… unas cuantas horas-había dos naciones conmocionadas enfrente suyo, uno miraba el piso en busca de respuestas que nunca llegarían y la otra se había petrificado ahí parado-… lo lamento, de verdad

El director no recibió respuesta alguna, así que salió de ahí. Caminaba lentamente por el vacío pasillo, él también tenía la mente llena de cosas, casi podía sentir doler su cabeza. En toda su vida, jamás, había pensado en vivir algo así, conocer naciones, y ver lo vulnerables que también podían ser, al grado de sentir el dolor de esos dos como propio. Mas su torrente de pensamientos fue detenido abruptamente. En un instante, apenas había sido capaz de escuchar una especie de golpe, y al girar un poco la cabeza para verificar, ya tenía a Alfred encima, alzándole por la ropa, elevándole al menos unos diez centímetros del piso

-cúralo-le ordenó secamente

-no puedo, ni yo ni nadie… incluso los desgraciados que crearon el virus son incapaces de curarlo-cualquiera en su lugar estaría muerto de miedo al ver la expresión de la nación americana

-¡tiene que hacer algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Sólo les pido que lo sanen!

-no hay nada que hacer… entiéndelo-no le tenía miedo, podía sentir una dolorosa empatía, pero miedo no-y si yo estuviera en tu lugar… no estaría aquí desperdiciando el valioso tiempo de estar con quien amo-había sonado cruel, pero era necesario hacer entrar en razón a su nación

Las facciones de Alfred se relajaron y lentamente le dejó en el suelo, y sin decir nada se fue de regreso a la habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿qué… hora es?-se las habían ingeniado para recostarse los dos en la cama, el brazo de Alfred estrechaba al otro pasando por debajo de su cabeza y sosteniéndole del hombro. Claro que el americano tenía que estar de lado para incomodar lo menos posible al inglés.<p>

-creo que las nueve…-Alfred se había quitado las gafas e intentaba distinguir lo que marcaban las manecillas en el reloj de la habitación

-… tus pies salen de la cama-Alfred era más alto y pese a su postura sus pies quedaban sobrepasando el borde inferior de la cama

-sí… oye, estaba pensando, cuando te cures- porque claro, el de ojos azules se negaba a creer que era incurable lo del británico-le diremos a todos que nos casamos

-sería lo correcto…-Arthur no le quería romper la burbuja que había formado, esa donde de seguro ocurriría un milagro

-tus hermanos querrán matarme-terminó riendo al imaginar a los Kirkland furiosos diciendo que habían deshonrado a la familia-… y Kiku nos hará todo un álbum fotográfico, o mejor aún… nos organizará toda una segunda boda

-¿p-por qué eso sería… mejor?-Arthur sentía que a pesar del respirador le faltaba ligeramente el aire

-sería lindo verte caminar hacía el altar, ahí te esperaría yo, con uno de esos elegantes trajes que tanto te gustan-el escenario era idílico, tan perfecto que para él era un hecho- conseguiríamos a una pequeña niña que tirará pétalos de rosa por donde fueras a pasar, y Peter podría tener en un cojín los anillos de matrimonio

-…que lindo

-¿verdad que sí?-Alfred le miraba embelesado, totalmente enamorado de su esposo entre sus brazos. Con su diestra acariciaba y sostenía la mano de Arthur, misma donde antes tenía la intravenosa, habían tenido que cambiársela de brazo por un problema con sus venas en ese, y ahora ahí sólo tenía la pulserilla del hospital y el sensor en el dedo-hay tanas cosas que quiero hacer contigo

-… también yo… te llevaría al lago Ness-Arthur hizo un ligero intento de reír

-¿a qué tu hermano mayor me arranque la cabeza?-cabe aclarar que no estaba haciéndole una escena, sólo preguntó, y hasta cierto punto de forma graciosa pero cariñosa

-no… a que veas a su mascota

-el monstruo del lago Ness-confirmó Alfred- luego podemos ir a todo el mundo, hasta podemos besarnos en París

-Francis… se… querrá morir- Alfred se rió en lugar de su esposo que no podía

-definitivamente se morirá de celos, porque mi esposo es el mejor, el más lindo- dijo y terminó inclinándose para rozar la nariz de Arthur con la propia. Inglaterra le regaló una sonrisa por el gesto cariñoso

-¿qué… soñaste esta mañana?-simplemente se le ocurrió esa pregunta entre tantas otras

-lo primero fue una pesadilla muy fea, esa no te la contaré, pero luego tuve un sueño precioso, en él teníamos un hijito, luego tu intentabas cargarlo y yo te detenía, porque tenías una linda pancita de estar esperando otro bebe, así que no debías cargar nada pesado

-ah… sería la familia más perfecta… del mundo-casi podía ver aquello con claridad y añoranza

-claro… creo que estoy más ciego de lo que pensaba, ahora parece que marca las once-entrecerraba los ojos en otro intento de distinguir el reloj de pared

-tonto…-la máquina del pulso hizo unos ruidos raros pero de inmediato volvió a la calma-ah…-se quejó ligeramente el inglés y alzó la mano soltándose de Alfred

-¿te lastimé?... lo siento

-no… es sólo… sólo que… está mal-decía Arthur- el brazalete… debería decir… Jones… Arthur Jones

-perdona, fue mi error, estaba muy distraído cuando llené los papeles de ingreso-le había dado tanto gusto que al fin Arthur había aceptado su apellido como propio, que simplemente sonrió olvidando, por unos segundos, donde estaban y por qué

-Al… estaba … pensando-Arthur, lentamente, se giraba, con cuidado de no jalar demasiado el tubo de la tráquea o los de la intravenosa, hasta que pudo recargarse un poco más en Alfred, posando su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de la nación americana-pensando… en los humanos

-¿qué hay con ellos?

-tienen… unas vidas… tan cortas-la maquina sonaba extraño una vez más-aspiran… cuando mucho… a 80 años… tan poco

-sí, comparados con nosotros-Alfred deliberadamente ignoraba el ruido del aparato y los números que en la pantalla descendían

-creí que… ah-se quejó, apretó un poco la mano sobre el pecho de Alfred, arrugando la camiseta-que entendía…el por qué… vivían tan intensamente… pero ahora… por fin lo comprendo-el pulso seguía bajando y el ruido de la maquina aumentando-… con… tan poco… t-tiempo… tienen que ser f-felices… ah y… y yo… por…c-cientos… de años… fui infeliz

-Iggy…-era imposible pasar por alto el dolor en su rostro, y el constante ruido del aparado

-pero… en… esta última… semana… me has… hecho m-muy feliz-dio un pequeño grito ahogado

-y tú me has hecho el más feliz-Alfred sintió una mirada y al echar un vistazo a fuera se topó con el director, y a lo lejos veía llegar corriendo al demás equipo médico, todos alertados por el bajo pulso de Arthur. Estados Unidos le miró y negó con la cabeza. El director entendió, así que les pidió a las enfermeras que se retiraran, que no debían hacer nada-I love you so much my Iggy

-I love… you too… ahhh-le dolía mucho, tanto para aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas del cuerpo de su esposo

-tranquilo, Iggy… ya va a dejar de dolerte, pronto el dolor se irá-Alfred cerró los ojos y también sostuvo firmemente al británico-el dolor se irá…

-…-el sonido cambió. El cuerpo de Arthur se relajó por completo

-ves… te dije que dejaría de doler…hay Arthur… Arthur-dejó salir las lágrimas que le quemaban por dentro, estrechando aquel cuerpo, buscando quedarse con el calor que a cada segundo perdía

El director entró sigiloso, y sin sacar a Alfred de su ensimismamiento, apagó el equipo. Y realizó una última anotación: "_Hora de la muerte: 11:22pm"_

-doctor…-Alfred le llamó. La nación acomodaba en la cama el delgado cuerpo sin vida-tengo algo importante que hacer, así que espero tengan todo listo para mañana… yo… necesito irme

-entiendo…-el director salió, sabía que Alfred aún tenía cosas que decirle a su esposo, sin importar que ya no le pudiera contestar

-cuando nos casamos… te prometí que siempre estaría contigo, y como sé lo solo que siempre te sentiste, no romperé mi promesa-le besó en los labios y le sonrió antes de irse sin rumbo fijo

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola! Se siente bonito actualizar dos días seguidos, creo que me hacía falta la presión de las tareas escolares para escribir…

Ya para que no les dé a ustedes un ataque cardiaco, no crean que aquí termina la historia, no, le falta un poco más, dos o tres capítulos más

También, antes de que me maten, esto tiene un final… digamos "feliz", así, entre comillas

Aclaraciones… ¿qué les digo? Tengo el loco pasatiempo de leer cosas médicas en internet para los fics, así que muchas de las cosas que digo tienen sus fundamentos, claro que el virus Ébola es real, pero yo jugué un poco con eso, porque ya de por sí es incurable

¿Que cómo se contagió Arthur?... no les diré ahora, eso lo sabrán en el siguiente cap XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** _¿Lunes? _

Alfred se siente destruido, con la sensación de haber perdido lo único valioso en su vida, así que decide no querer seguir sin su Arthur, pero antes de saltar del puente recibe una llamada… ¿Quién será? ¿contestará?

los reviews que dejan son geniales, gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

me motivan con sus reviews, así que sería lindo si me dejan alguno :D


	8. ¿Lunes?

**Advertencia!:** USUK , contiene Lemmon (poquito), y situaciones extrañas, la aparición de una bruja, y el casi suicidio de Alfred

**The last week**

**Cap. 8:** ¿Lunes?

Ya nada importaba, todo era tan carente de sentido, que no le interesó regresar a casa, tampoco dormir. Toda la noche Alfred caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad, ignorando las preguntas entorno a la muerte de Arthur, y dejándose consumir por la tristeza que le embargaba en lo profundo de su ser. A cada paso que daba pensaba en todas las cosas que había planificado hacer con su esposo. Estados Unidos había pensado en tantas citas con Arthur, recorrerían el mundo como nunca antes.

Dolor. Le dolía de tantas formas, casi al grado de volverse un dolor físico, trascendía a ese grado, desde su mente y alma. Su estómago le reclamaba no haber comido nada en demasiadas horas, y quizá por primera vez en su vida, eso no le importaba, aun si alguien le ofreciera una deliciosa hamburguesa.

Cuando recién saliera del complejo hospitalario, Alfred no hizo más que caminar por todo el barrio del Bronx. Era alguna hora pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, en que a mitad de sus vueltas sin sentido en aquellas calles, llegó a un parque. Sin saber muy bien porque, se internó en él, y descansó un poco en una de las bancas.

Alfred, ahí sentado, solo, miró su mano derecha y supo que algo le faltaba: la mano de Arthur entrelazada a la suya. Luego lentamente levantó la mano izquierda, y ahora la atención estaba puesta en su sortija de matrimonio, y con ella ante sus ojos recordó aquella emotiva boda exprés, pero sobretodo, recordó los votos matrimoniales de ambos.

…_prometo entregarte mi alma, para con ella y mi corazón, amarte por toda la eternidad, así la muerte nos separe mi amado Alfred_

-amarme más allá de la muerte ¿o no, Arthur…?-se dijo en medio de la oscuridad producida por los árboles a su alrededor. Miró las estrellas, apenas y eran visibles por las luces de la urbe, pero aun así sabía que ahí estaban, como testigos de su tristeza

-yo te prometí estar contigo por siempre…-le habló a su esposo, esperando que estuviera entre esas estrellas. No les quitó la mirada de encima hasta que amaneció, cubriéndose el cielo de naranja impidiéndole seguir viendo las estrellas. Apretó sus manos en puños y con esa misma fuerza se puso de pie- ¡no romperé mi promesa!

Salió corriendo del lugar, sintiendo la brisa fría del amanecer helar su rostro aun empapado de tristeza. Buscó la manera de ubicarse, y cuando supo donde se encontraba, se encaminó al sur.

Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, unos eran recuerdos de la semana pasada, pero otros eran posibles sucesos del futuro. ¿Y si buscaba a los asesinos de Arthur? Sin duda le haría sentir mejor el vengarse, pero eso no le regresaría a su esposo. ¿Qué dirán los Kirkland al saber la muerte de su hermano? Por el simple detalle de tratarse de él, se pondrían furiosos, y legalmente le querrían hacer la guerra por el territorio de Inglaterra, porque al Arthur haberse casado con él y fallecido, toda su nación automáticamente era suya, para depender de él y seguir sus normas. Todo eso lo llevó a pensar… ¿dejaría a Inglaterra como estaba? Sabía que sí, porque así había sido su Arthur, y así le recordaría…

Pero también había otra salida, y esa era la que tenía más metida en la cabeza. Por cientos de años le extrañó, luego lo recuperó y cuando finalmente estaban juntos, como Alfred consideraba que lo merecían, ocurría esta tragedia. No era justo, como tampoco era justo que ellos, las naciones, toda su vida la entregaran a seguir los deseos de sus ciudadanos, a buscar su bienestar por sobre el propio. Así que, haciendo acopio de todo su egoísmo, había tomado la decisión de qué hacer.

Estados Unidos buscó una florería, y al encontrarla compró un ramo de rosas rojas. Mientras esperaba su cambio miró la hora en el reloj del establecimiento, ya eran las siete de la mañana. No tenía prisa, así que apenas recibió el dinero, agradeció el servicio y se fue a seguir caminando.

Por casi tres horas siguió a pie, hasta que pareció llegar a un lugar satisfactorio: The Madison Avenue Bridge.

Caminó algunos metros del puente, hasta casi atravesarlo por completo, pero deteniéndose donde el agua quedara debajo. Poca gente pasaba caminando, todos usaban el transporte público o sus autos, por lo que el paso peatonal del puente era todo para él.

-Arthur…-susurró al desatar el ramo de rosas, tiró el celofán que las envolvían- te he comprado rosas, porque sé que te gustan y sólo te pude regalar un ramo-continuó, con la imagen de las rosas que contuvieran la sortija de compromiso para el europeo-así que te traje estas…

Recargó las flores sobre su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha tomó una- esta es por el hogar que no tendremos…- luego la arrojó por sobre la malla ciclónica y la rosa calló al agua bajo el puente- esta… por la familia que jamás formaremos-una segunda acompañó a la primera flotando en las aguas

-una más por las risas que no te sacaré… otra por los regaños que no me darás… esta por los regalos de san Valentín que no te daré-una a una, cada rosa era tomada delicadamente, y con un mensaje de sueños rotos era arrojada al rio

-esta es por los besos que me faltó plantarte… por las noches de pación que te he quedado a deber… -luego sonrió- una por las veces en que de seguro olvidaría nuestro aniversario…

Cincuenta rosas. Fueron cincuenta rosas las que Alfred tiró al río, y al final sólo le quedó la tarjeta que venía con el ramo, esa donde se supone debería escribir el mensaje para la persona que recibiría las rosas.

-que bien, sabía que tenía un bolígrafo en la chaqueta…-dijo el americano a la nada mientras sacaba dicho objeto de un bolsillo interno de la prenda. Se las arregló para escribir en el papel y luego terminó en el agua como las flores.

_To: Arthur Jones_

_I love you now and always_

_From: Your husband Alfred_

-creo que ya no tengo mucho que decirte…-claro que era una mentira, siempre tendría algo que contarle a su difunto y amado Iggy-creo que querías saber qué soñé ayer para despertar de esa forma… bueno, te lo contaré

Alfred se sentó, dándole la espalda a las aguas y mirando los autos pasar- al comienzo del sueño no entendía que pasaba, yo estaba en un lugar extraño, de pie y vistiendo un traje negro…

-luego llegaron todos… Matty, Francis, Toris…en fin, todas las naciones estaban ahí-Alfred se quitó las gafas y las limpiaba con una servilleta encontrada en otro bolsillo de la chaqueta- entonces ellos me miraron con tristeza, y un penetrante olor a rosas inundó el lugar… me di vuelta y… y tú estabas ahí, en un féretro, rodeado de rosas blancas

-grite que era mentira, que tú no estabas muerto… incluso te abrace para que despertaras, y no estoy seguro quien, pero alguien me dijo que ya era suficiente, que aceptara que estabas muerto… fue cuando desperté-se colocó las gafas y se puso de pie- y como no quiero vivir esa pesadilla… espero que entiendas que tengo que hacer esto

Por unos segundos miró el agua correr debajo, sólo para luego trepar la malla ciclónica y quedarse medio sentado en el tubo de arriba. La sensación de vértigo era interesante, incluso la brisa que desde ahí se percibía era diferente. Estaba concentrado mirando hacia abajo cuando los autos comenzaron a tocar el claxon y algunas personas bajaban de sus vehículos.

-¡oh por Dios! ¡Ese chico se quiere suicidar!-una mujer madura había detenido su viejo auto y se unía a otros que le miraban expectantes

Al siguiente instante la policía llegó-Joven… ¿Podría bajar de ahí? Le prométenos hablar de lo que sea que le pase-un oficial le hablaba, era el único realmente cerca

-disculpe, pero no tengo nada de qué hablar-la situación era de risa para Alfred-tengo que cumplir, le dije a mi esposo que no le dejaría solo…

El hombre analizó las palabras de Alfred-dígame… ¿su esposo murió?

-sí… -Alfred no quería realmente hablar de eso, y menos con un tipo cualquiera. Voces alarmadas exclamaron sorprendidas cuando la nación americana hizo algo de equilibrio para pararse sobre el tubo. El oficial seguía intentando convencerle de bajar y hablar con él.

El de ojos azules estaba por saltar cuando su iPhone sonó. No pensaba contestar, a la mierda con el trabajo. Pero luego pensó que quizá sería bueno que supieran que "renunciaba permanentemente". Sacó el aparato y se quedó helado mientras el silencio de las personas dejaba escuchar su tono de la canción "Umbrella" interpretada por la banda All Time Low.

-una llamada de Arthur…-era imposible, él estaba muerto, sin embargo Alfred contestó- hello?

_-¿dónde diablos estás?... llevo más de veinte minutos esperándote_-era Arthur, sí era Arthur

-¿…esperando?-dijo Alfred sumamente impactado

-_sí, esperando en el aeropuerto ¿recuerdas? Mi vuelo llegaba a las 11:00 de la mañana_-sonaba molesto y Alfred sentía que todo en su cabeza estaba revuelto sin dejarle pensar_-…mira, no importa… si me das tu dirección pediré un maldito taxi y ya está_

-no… ya voy por ti… sólo espérame ahí… ya voy-dijo como un robot y colgó cuando Arthur le dijo que estaba bien y luego le llamó estúpido-…no puede ser

-¿entonces bajará?-el oficial insistía

Alfred miró la fecha en su celular y se llevó otra sorpresa, era el lunes de la semana pasada, era el día en que Inglaterra llegó, el mismo día en que se le confesó-oficial… necesito su patrulla, es para un asunto de estado

Estados Unidos bajó de un salto, mostró sus credenciales y les pidió, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, el auto de los policías, mismos que no pudieron negarse, porque fuera quien fuera el tal Alfred F Jones, podía hacer que los desapareciera el FBI si no le daban lo que pedía.

El de gafas encendió la torreta y a toda velocidad logró llegar en veinte minutos al Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy. Corrió empujando gente que le reclamaba por todos lados y al final encontró a Inglaterra en la sala de espera donde su vuelo arribó hace casi una hora. No era una ilusión, de verdad había retrocedido el tiempo, Arthur de verdad estaba ahí, leyendo el periódico y con una expresión aburrida.

- Arthur... Could you really be in this place? (1)- el inglés dejó de lado el periódico para darse cuenta de que Alfred estaba parado enfrente suyo con una expresión desolada

-Alfred-pero no pudo más que decir su nombre, ya que el más joven le abrazaba fuertemente, casi de forma desesperada. Pronto el cuerpo del Alfred temblaba ligeramente y Arthur supo que lloraba-¿qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado mientras correspondía el abrazo

-me alegra tanto que estés aquí

-tonto…-Arthur sonrió enternecido, pensando que quizá el de gafas estaba sentimental por algún motivo- dime qué te pasa…

-no es nada… de verdad-se apartó sólo para mirarle a los ojos-¿te he dicho que te amo?

Inglaterra se petrificó ahí mismo-w-what?

-eso mismo… ¡escúchame mundo, amo a Arthur Kirkland! –gritó en pleno aeropuerto y Arthur no podía sonrojarse más mientras personas a su alrededor reían tímidamente

-eres un imbécil, no digas esas cosas en público-le regañó el mayor

-pero si tú también me amas, lo sé-Alfred estaba tan feliz que era incontenible

-…b-bueno… sí, pero de todas maneras no hagas estas escenas en público-Arthur no tenía idea de porque las cosas se habían dado así, hace una hora juraría que mataría a Alfred por plantarlo en el aeropuerto, y ahora estaba declarando su amor en plena sala de espera

-tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, ¿qué te parece si te invitó a comer?-Alfred parecía haber perdido la cordura, pero la verdad era que estaba muy consciente de sus acciones

-claro…-vaya, estaba apenas asimilando la idea de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ya caminaba de la mano de Alfred rumbo al estacionamiento-¿es broma?-dijo al llegar y ver que era una patrulla de la policía del Bronx a donde Alfred subía su maleta

-te explicaré todo en el restaurante-una vez en marcha, el americano no dejó de hablar, diciendo que le llevaría a comer, y a cenar, además de que el martes irían a Central Park y al cine y…

-para un momento, son demasiados planes-Arthur reía al escuchar tan entusiasmado al americano, no sabía cómo sentirse, todo era tan rápido, aun si él mismo había planeado decirle que lo amaba

-pues haremos todo eso y más-habían llegado a un McDonald's

-oye… pasamos demasiados McDonald's en el camino ¿por qué justamente a este?-Arthur le miró un tanto molesto

-porque este es especial-quería decirle que en ese habían comido juntos una hamburguesa por primera vez, pero eso tendría que explicarlo con cuidado

Entraron, Alfred ordenó como la vez pasada, y tomaron asiento con su comida-Alfred… me gusta que estés feliz con esto, y yo también lo estoy… pero no te parece que estas actuando un poco extraño

La respuesta de Alfred fue levantarse, besarlo, y ya sentado de nuevo, mirar la expresión atónita en esos ojos verdes que le gustaban tanto-te amo… y espero que puedas creer lo que tengo que decirte

-Al… también…te amo-dijo con vergüenza, y Alfred sonreía ampliamente recordando lo lindo que su Iggy se ve apenado

-mira, sé que esto sonará a locura, pero es verdad- Alfred se puso serio y Arthur también adoptó una expresión similar-algo muy raro pasó, que lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, pero no deja de ser extraño

-es como si… el tiempo hubiera retrocedido, porque esta semana ya la viví-Arthur intentaba entenderle-Iggy, créeme, todo lo que dije sobre ir al cine, al parque y al teatro, todo eso lo hicimos… o haremos esta semana, y el viernes te pido matrimonio, tú aceptas y nos casamos ese mismo día-tenía una prueba, el anillo de matrimonio en su mano, mismo que se quitó y le paso al inglés para que le viera

Era verdad, el grabado en el interior del anillo decía: "_forever yours Arthur Kirkland",_ y la fecha del viernes siguiente-wow… es verdad

-pero luego de eso todo sale mal, el sábado tú te enfermas, y para el domingo ya estabas tan mal que te llevé al hospital… nada pudieron hacer-dijo cabizbajo el de gafas

Arthur tenía sentimientos encontrados ¿cómo había pasado todo eso? Y más importante todavía ¿por qué el tiempo se regresó?-sigamos esta platica en tu casa, ¿sí?

-claro…-luego de eso comieron en silencio, uno sentado junto al otro y ocasionalmente tomándose de las manos

El trayecto al departamento fue más de lo mismo, pocas palabras y expresiones pensativas por parte de ambos

-¡diablos, lo olvidé!-Alfred había apagado ya el motor cuando se dio de golpes en el volante

-¿qué cosa?-Arthur le vio asustado por esa reacción

-quería llevarte al hospital primero, quizá aún no te has contagiado y si ya estás enfermo, podrán atenderte a tiempo para salvar tu vida-ya lo había pensado desde el aeropuerto y entre una cosa y otra lo había olvidado. Estaba por encender el auto patrulla una vez más cuando Arthur le sujetó la mano para impedir que girara la llave

-necesitamos terminar nuestra platica primero…-ahora era Arthur quien actuaba extraño, pero Alfred le hizo caso

El departamento estaba como Alfred lo había dejado aquel día, con las cajas apiladas y todo el desorden-lo siento… es nuevo, aun no termino de mudarme

-ya lo veo- los dos querían resolver todo ese misterio cuanto antes, así que se sentaron en la cocina, en la pequeña mesa-tengo la teoría de que esto es cosa de magia

-…ok-Alfred no creía en esas cosas, pero esta vez tenía que creer en esa teoría tan fantástica

-debe tratarse de un hechizo de bucle temporal, mismo que regresó el tiempo… alguien debió lanzarte el hechizo a ti, por eso tú eres capaz de recordar todo

-bien… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-revertiré el hechizo para que el tiempo vuelva a su cauce-dijo seriamente el inglés, sin verle a los ojos

-¡no! Si haces eso… tú-le tomó las manos buscando intersectar su mirada-tú estarás muerto…

-pero es lo correcto, además ya sé quién hizo este hechizo-Arthur se paró y frunció el ceño-¡sal de donde quiera que estés, Ágata!

Por unos instantes nada pasó-¡hablo en serio, pequeña bruja! Si no sales y te explicas ahora mismo desharé tu hechizo y se acabó

-¡no hagas eso!-un pequeño gato negro hizo acto de presencia pegándole un gran susto a Estados Unidos-Arthur… no lo hagas

-eres una tonta, Ágata… ¿qué pretendías regresando el tiempo?-Arthur lucía muy enfadado con el felino

-sólo no quería que murieras, idiota-la gata se defendió erizando su pelaje- no retires mi hechizo, seguro que encontramos un remedio a todo

-de eso nada, olvida tu tonto bucle de tiempo porque ahora mismo lo retiraré-Arthur fue donde su maleta y buscaba algunas cosas al tiempo que el gato se transformaba en una chica de vestido negro y el típico sombrero en punta de las brujas

-¡Arthur, para!-ella forcejeaba con el inglés para que no encontrara lo que buscaba

-¡alto los dos!-Alfred se paró enfadado-¿qué rayos pasa?

La nación europea hizo caso del llamado de Alfred, dejó por un momento su riña y suspiró-Al… ella es la bruja Ágata

-diría que me da gusto conocerte, pero no son las mejores circunstancias-dijo la chica de largo cabello negro

-fue quien hizo el hechizo, ella quería salvarme, así que no te enfades con ella cuando yo deshaga esto-y reanudó sus intentos de sacar algo de su maleta

Pero ahora fue Alfred quien le paró, quien al tener más fuerza no le fue difícil alejar de la maleta al mayor y mirarle fijamente-no te dejaré que hagas eso, Arthur… ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Morirás si lo haces! –Le reclamó sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos-por eso lloraba en el aeropuerto, porque habías muerto, me habías dejado sumido en la peor tristeza imaginable…

-aun así debe pasar…

-¡no lo permitiré!... ¡por todos los cielos, Arthur! Me quería morir contigo, ¿sabes?... sufrí como nunca en mi vida, tenía tu cuerpo muerto entre mis manos ¡te sostuve mientras morías!

-¡al menos tú pudiste, no que yo no tuve ni eso contigo!-gritó Arthur desconcertando al americano y haciendo que la bruja mirará tristemente el piso

-¿qué quieres decir…?-Alfred le soltó

-será mejor que le cuentes todo, Arthur-Ágata habló sin mirarles

-ya no me queda de otra, tonta-el inglés tomó la mano del menor, lo llevó a lo que supuso era un cuarto y los dos se sentaron en la cama, así mismo Ágata les siguió quedándose en el marco de la puerta

Suspiró una vez más y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Alfred- esto pasó hace poco… cada diez años Ágata me visita en Londres, charlamos un rato y luego le hacemos preguntas tontas a su bola de cristal…

-entonces yo le pregunté si alguna vez Arthur te diría que te ama-dijo Ágata mientras Inglaterra tomaba valor para seguir

-la estúpida esfera dijo que no… así que ella insistió preguntando por qué, y la respuesta fue que morirías dentro de un año más o menos...-nadie dijo nada hasta que Arthur continuó-yo pregunté la causa, y la esfera nos mostró un futuro terrible

-según mi esfera de cristal-prosiguió la bruja- dentro de un año el mundo había perdido a muchas naciones y millares de humanos por una pandemia… siendo Estados Unidos el primero en sucumbir por completo

-entonces ese virus… yo era quien debía morir y no tú-Alfred miraba los ojos verdes que estaban al borde de las lágrimas

-pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara… en ese futuro yo quise ir por ti, pero no me dejaron y todo lo que recibí de ti fue una carta donde me decías que me amabas, que lamentabas nunca haberlo dicho… todo el continente americano quedó despoblado por ese virus

-y Arthur eligió sacrificarse-dijo Ágata con un dejo de enfado

-en la magia como en muchas otras cosas, se pueden hacer intercambios… así que ofrecí mi vida a cambio de que nada de eso pasara- desvió su mirada, no quería ver la ira en el rostro de Alfred- después de todo a Inglaterra nada le pasaba por esa pandemia; eso cubría todas esas vidas… y la tuya, pero para eliminar ese maldito virus pagué un precio extra… padecer y sucumbir por el propio virus

-por eso viniste tan repentinamente…-Alfred ya tenía todo claro-cuando te conté te sorprendiste por lo de nuestra boda, no por tu muerte

-casarme contigo no estaba en mis planes, sabía que moriría el Domingo, así que había pensado en venir, decirte que te amaba, pasar unos buenos momentos contigo, e irme el viernes, así mi primer ministro diría que morí en un accidente aéreo… sabía que sufrirías, pero no de la misma forma que me contaste

-¿qué no? Claro que hubiera sido lo mismo, perderte es perderte, no importa cómo… me habría suicidado igual-comentó sobresaltando al otro rubio

-¿en serió lo intentaste?-estaba molesto aun si sabía que no tenía derecho-maldición, Alfred…

-si no llamabas lo más seguro es que estuviera muerto ahora mismo

-¿ves? Los dos son unos imbéciles… mejor deja seguir el bucle de tiempo, o los dos terminarán muertos de todas formas-Ágata estaba más triste que molesta pero sonaba sebera

-por el momento dejaré correr el hechizo de Ágata… mañana pensaremos en algo

-si lo haces… ¿qué pasará?-Alfred le tomó ambas manos

-el hechizó seguirá corriendo, no anula mi magia… así que llegará el domingo, moriré y la semana se repetirá de nuevo, de esa manera sucesivamente… eternamente si no lo detengo-Arthur le besó fugazmente

-te amo… y me enfada saber que morirás por salvarme, pero te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo-abrazó a su amada nación europea

-también te amo… ¿me perdonas?-se disculpó, más por lo que pasará, por lo que ya vivió el americano

-claro, pero entiende que no dejaré que mueras ni una vez más-le dedicó una triste sonrisa que fue correspondida

-espera…-dijo Arthur deteniendo otro beso-Ágata, lárgate ahora mismo a Londres-le ordenó a la chica

-oye… yo quiero ayudarte

-ya has causado mucho daño, y de cualquier manera anularé tu hechizo si nada se nos ocurre para el jueves… y eso ya no es tu asunto

-sí lo es, tú eres mi nación y si mueres todos nosotros, seres mágicos nacidos en Inglaterra, desapareceremos contigo-después de todo los motivos de la bruja no eran altruistas del todo

-fui egoísta, eso me queda claro… pero lo hecho, hecho está, y si nada se me ocurre me dejaré morir y haré algo para que Alfred no pueda matarse

-¡eso no!-reclamó el de gafas- también tengo derecho a seguirte si quiero

-¿dejarías que me sacrificará por ti en vano?

Fue cruel, había apelado a la culpa del más joven-supongo que no…

La bruja desapareció refunfuñando, y los dos se quedaron solos- por favor, piensa en algo, de verdad que no podría vivir sin ti… no después de esa última semana de ensueño

-tampoco podría vivir sin ti-Arthur le tomó del rostro- hice un poco de trampa hace un rato… el último beso que te di era para ver tus recuerdos, y fue mi culpa todo lo que pasaste al final

-hay Arthur… ¿y si impedimos que el virus sea creado?

-no se puede, ya existe en esta época, y eliminarlo tampoco es buena idea, podría atacar ahora mismo

-¿Quién lo creó?-Alfred recordó sus deseos de venganza

Arthur le besó-no te diré…

-fui yo ¿verdad?... los Estados Unidos crearon esa cosa

-Al… no era tu intensión, tu gobierno lleva años haciendo estos experimentos a tus espaldas, así que te prohíbo que te culpes-Arthur se paró sólo para sentarse en sus piernas y besarle apasionadamente. Alfred le tomó casi de forma posesiva, atrayendo sus caderas y frotando su cuerpo-ah~ ¿te gustó?

-tú me encantas…

-siento como si hubiera perdido mi anillo-comentó Arthur mientras quitaba la camiseta que vestía el menor. Ese era el Arthur con los recuerdos de esa semana perdida en el tiempo, ese que se le había entregado y que era su esposo.

-no importa, Arthur Jones-le dijo Alfred con una gran sonrisa

-al final acepté tu apellido, ¿verdad?-Arthur siguió besando su cuello

-dime la verdad… no harás nada para cambiar las cosas ¿no?

-no haré nada…-se levantó y le miró a los ojos- yo soy quien no soportará perderte, dejaré que mi magia actúe, pero ahora quiero disfrutar un poco más contigo, ¿te parece?

-tendré que conformarme… mi esposo es tan testarudo que no lo convenceré de lo contrario- Arthur le sonrió amargamente- entonces te tendré unos cuantos días más… te recuperé para volver a quedarme solo

-lo lamento… -se besaron una vez más.

Pronto la ropa dejó de estorbarles. Arthur estaba recostado, dejándose dilatar por los dedos de Alfred, al mismo tiempo que el inglés tenía en su boca el miembro del americano, fundidos los dos en un 69 apasionado.

-ah~ ya… por favor-dijo Arthur entre jadeos y con la boca llena de semen-… te quiero dentro de mi

-también… estoy ansioso-Alfred se paró con cuidado y luego se posó entre las piernas de su amado, fue cuidadoso, lentamente introduciendo su miembro mientras besaba al de ojos verdes

-oh es mejor que en tus memorias…-dijo sintiéndose lleno

- que pervertido eres… Arthur Jones-y comenzó con las embestidas, acelerando paulatinamente, buscando moverse al mismo ritmo que Arthur

Los dos olvidaron todo, sólo querían ahogarse con el éxtasis del momento, dejarse conducir a un confortable placer producto de unir sus cuerpos. Arthur no contuvo nada, gritaba su nombre mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, sintiendo como golpeaban ferozmente su interior-¡Alfred! ¡Sí! ¡Dame más, Alfred! ¡Ah~!

Tan estrecho, palpitante, húmedo y caliente. Estados Unidos se excitaba mucho con tanto estimulo del interior de su Iggy, era el paraíso, mejor que cualquier cosa en la vida. No tardó mucho tiempo más en dejar salir todo su semen en el interior del representante del Reino Unido, para terminar con la mano llena de la esencia del británico.

-te amo, te amo… te amo-le repetía Alfred, cansado y repartiendo besos por el rostro de Arthur, mismo que estaba cubierto de sudor y lágrimas

-te amo, tonto…-estaba tan agotado como su amante, y vaya que Alfred se había esmerado en llegar a lo más profundo de su ser- te habías reprimido antes…

-nuestra primera vez te lastimé, así que fui más cuidadoso en nuestra luna de miel… y ahora, bueno… es que me enloqueces con tu voz-dijo saliendo del interior de Arthur

Se quedaron en la cama el resto del día, simplemente hablando y acariciándose de vez en vez. Así hasta que la noche cayó y decidieron dormir, porque Arthur había llegado de Londres esa mañana y Alfred no había dormido en toda la noche pasada.

-iré a tomar agua…-le avisó Alfred a su querido inglés

-no te tardes…-pidió ya casi dormido

Alfred salió del cuarto, y llegó a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y la bebió, pero no se fue de inmediato.

-sé que estás ahí…-dijo el americano

El mismo gato de la vez pasada saltó sobre la mesa-así que ya te das cuenta de mi presencia, ¿no?

-Ágata… espero que mañana podamos hablar seriamente tú y yo... a solas-decía Alfred mientras le daba la espalda y se iba al lado de Inglaterra

-claro que sí… mañana hablaremos-luego de eso la bruja rió y sonrió casi de forma perversa

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hola! Le había prometido a **PolidL-Chan** actualizar hoy XD

(1) esta frase pertenece al juego de Silent Hill 2, cuando James llega cerca del pueblo y le pregunta a su difunta esposa si en verdad está ahí esperándole. Le había prometido a **yaoist secret** poner ese dialogo, a las dos nos gusta mucho este juego

Sobre el cap… es alucinante la verdad, además de que no parece haber manera de salvar a Arthur, pero Alfred se las arreglará junto con Ágata, ya verán, ella es más buena de lo que parece

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Martes 13_

Alfred se las ingenia para que Arthur le deje solo en el departamento, es así que logra hablar con Ágata.

-mi magia es negra… y siempre debe alguien sufrir las consecuencias de su poder, así que… ¿serás tú quien sufra, Alfred?

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	9. Martes 13

**Advertencia!:** USUK , contiene Lemmon (poquito), más aclaraciones al final...

**The last week**

**Cap. 9 (final):** Martes 13

En algún momento de la madrugada había despertado sin posibilidades de volver a dormir. Todo le agobiaba, pero principalmente, el no saber lo que pasaría, no es que realmente no lo supiera, porque si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora, Arthur moriría una vez más; pero tampoco tenía idea de que podría salvar la vida del europeo.

Alfred se dedicó a ver dormir al de ojos verdes, así hasta que la claridad del día entró por la ventana, haciéndole saber que pronto su amado inglés despertaría. Siendo así, disfrutó de los últimos minutos de verle dormir apacible, preguntándose si al británico no le preocupaba el saber que moriría, el saber que no se verían más, y que ya no estarían juntos jamás.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?-preguntó Arthur sin abrir aun los ojos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el brazo de Alfred

-Unas cuatro horas…-el americano le miró abrir sus ojos verdes, luego ambos intercambiaron sonrisas y se besaron-jamás podré volver a dormir a gusto sin tenerte en mi cama

Inglaterra le miró con reproche-no es como si yo quisiera alejarme de ti

-… Me siento fatal por no ser capaz de salvarte-Alfred se puso de lado abrazándolo contra su pecho- y qué si el tiempo no avanza, que se repita esta semana una y otra vez, pero no quiero perderte

-…Al-Arthur dijo su nombre con tristeza, el de ojos azules sabía que él tampoco quería irse

-perdona, no quería realmente hablar de esto ahora, sólo quiero estar contigo y disfrutar de ti-aspiró hondo, tratando de retener en su memoria el olor del cabello de Arthur, ese perfume tan suyo.

Por un largo tiempo permanecieron en la cama, hasta que el estómago de Alfred gruñó fuertemente, tanto, que Arthur se rió de ello. Fue hasta entonces que se levantaron, y como ninguno de los dos quería realmente separarse, decidieron tomar una ducha juntos, aun si sabían que eso sólo terminaría con los dos teniendo sexo bajo la regadera.

Con el agua tibia empapando los dos cuerpos, ellos se besaron apasionadamente, sin deseos de salir de ahí, pero claro que no podían quedarse ahí todo el día. Al terminar, se vistieron para comer algo de la comida congelada de Alfred, ya que no había nada más y al parecer el estómago del americano no podía esperar mucho tiempo más.

-Iggy, estaba pensando en ir a regresar la patrulla que tomé prestada… pero necesito que conduzcas la camioneta para que podamos regresar-Alfred bebía un poco de refresco de cola que tenía en el refrigerador

-Claro ¿luego qué quieres hacer?-por su parte, Inglaterra terminaba su taza de café, porque no había té

-Quizá sólo quedarnos aquí los dos solos…-Alfred se paró junto a Arthur con el único propósito de besarle apasionadamente-¿o quieres hacer algo más?

-No, eso está bien… siempre y cuando compremos algo de té primero-de vez en cuanto el inglés bebía café, pero sentía que le hacía falta su acostumbrada taza de té

Desde que salieron del departamento, Alfred no soltó a su Iggy, le abrazaba por la espalda, haciéndole caminar graciosamente para que los dos no terminaran en el suelo. En el ascensor se besaron tiernamente, como si no importara nada más que ver la dulce sonrisa del otro o saborear sus besos. Al llegar al estacionamiento fue más de lo mismo, tanto, que algunos vecinos de Alfred pensaban en el hecho de no saber que él era casado, además de imaginar que llevaban años en esa relación.

-¡Oh no…!-exclamó Alfred con tono ligeramente fastidiado

-¿Qué pasa?-Arthur estaba abriendo la camioneta que él conduciría

-Olvidé las llaves de la patrulla arriba-Arthur rodó los ojos con expresión cansada-no te preocupes, iré velozmente por ellas

-Subiré contigo…

-No hace falta, tú espérame en la camioneta, my love-le besó una vez más y corrió ligeramente hasta el ascensor, presionó el botón, y mientras esperaba a que bajara, le mandaba besos a Inglaterra, mismo que se reía dentro de la camioneta por lo ridículo que Alfred lucía haciendo esa clase de cursilerías.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, impidiéndole seguir viendo a su Iggy, el semblante de Estados Unidos cambió. El de ojos azules estaba demasiado serio, y cuando las puertas abrieron una vez más, dentro había otra persona acompañándole.

-No tengo tiempo que perder… Arthur me espera abajo y si me demoro sospechará, Ágata…

-Perdona la tardanza, pero me daba un poco de miedo que Arthur me descubriera-para entonces Alfred ya estaba por abrir la puerta del departamento-lo importante es que ya he pensado en una buena solución-contó sin poder contener una malévola sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por la nación americana

-Algo me dice que tu solución no me gustará…-Alfred tomó las llaves de la mesa y miraba constantemente su reloj, estando al pendiente del tiempo que hacía esperar a Inglaterra

-Mi magia es negra… y siempre debe alguien sufrir las consecuencias de su poder, así que… ¿serás tú quien sufra, Alfred?-la chica le seguía de cerca en el pasillo, esperando juntos al ascensor

-Si así logro salvar a Iggy… claro que sufriré lo que haga falta-entraron al cubículo

-Bien… mi idea es brillante, no muy bonita y poco piadosa, pero eficaz

-¿Te pido un favor?... Acompáñame en la patrulla, Arthur conducirá la camioneta, y si tú permaneces en tu forma de gato no se dará cuenta de que estamos hablando

-De acuerdo… no tengo problema en explicártelo en ese vehículo-apenas dijo eso, Ágata desapareció, justo a tiempo, porque al instante siguiente las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a Alfred a su Arthur recargado en la patrulla

-¿Me tardé?-llegó Alfred a su lado

-No mucho… sólo me sentí extraño de estar al volante de ese armatoste-contaba Arthur señalando la camioneta

-Vamos… es mejor que esos autos pequeños que manejan en tu país-Alfred le tomó por la cintura para besarlo antes de subir al auto que él conduciría

-No menosprecies mis hermosos autos… -el de ojos verdes le obsequió un último beso y abordó la camioneta.

Las dos naciones arrancaron, y como Arthur no tenía idea de adonde iban, Alfred salió primero del estacionamiento. Con la intención de escuchar mejor lo que la bruja tuviera que decirle, Alfred conducía despacio, no tanto para que pareciera muy raro, pero suficiente para que también fuera fácil para Arthur el seguirle.

-Habla de una vez-dijo el de gafas al ver de reojo el piso frente al asiento del copiloto, donde la gata negra estaba atenta a sus movimientos

-De acuerdo… espero que alguien tan impaciente como tú sepa ver lo magnifico de mi idea…

-Claro, como digas, sólo dilo…

-Vaya, no me sorprende en nada que Arthur haga tantos corajes por tu culpa-la bruja hacía gestos que Alfred era incapaz de ver al ir conduciendo, pendiente del camino y de Inglaterra a través del espejo retrovisor-veras… sólo se me ocurre algo que puede servir como cambio equivalente de la vida de Arthur

-¿Y qué es?-Alfred se crispó un poco al detenerse en un semáforo, básicamente porque Arthur no se quedó tras suyo, si no que estaba a un costado

-"El amor"-contestó Ágata casi moviendo los bigotes -es simple… uso mi magia para salvar la vida de Arthur sacrificando su amor por ti, así vivirá, y como eliminaré todo rastro de ese sentimiento, sus memorias relacionadas con él también se esfumarán

-¿Su amor por mí?-era imposible no alterarse al escuchar semejante propuesta

-Sí, como ya te dije, mis poderes responden a la magia negra… por lo tanto, siempre debe haber algún perjuicio de por medio, así que la situación es perfecta

-¿Exactamente, qué pasará?-le dolía el pecho de sólo imaginar las posibilidades

-Lo más seguro es que se olvide de que ha hecho el hechizo, pero su magia seguirá actuando, usando como sacrificio su amor por ti… -luego pareció que la bruja británica pensaba detenidamente algo-sí, en lugar de ese sentimiento, en Arthur no quedará más que el profundo rencor que le llenaba tras tu independencia

-Nada del amor de Arthur quedará…-Alfred recibió como afirmación un maullido

-Será como si nada hubiera pasado, nada de virus letales, nada de muertes trágicas… nada de amor ni de matrimonio… tú lo recordarás, pero para él será como si jamás te hubiera amado en primer lugar

Ágata guardó silencio al ver el semblante de la nación americana, ella entendía, por sobre su crueldad de bruja, lo mucho que le debería doler al joven de ojos azules el saber todo lo que perdería. Alfred conducía como por inercia, incluso Arthur le tocó el claxon, siendo lo único que le regresó al mundo.

-También puedes reusarte y dejar que pierda la vida…

-Eso no… incluso si tengo que perder su amor, prefiero eso a que muera-Alfred no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él mismo ante eso, pero era muy cierto que sería mejor a no volver a ver a Inglaterra

-¿Debería interpretar eso como que aceptas hacer ese hechizo?-la gata sabía que no tenía mucho más tiempo, ni para divertirse con su retorcido humor

-…Acepto, sólo dime qué tengo que hacer

-No es mucho, sólo necesito que estés presente…-Ágata le vio hacer una mueca triste-vamos… ¿no te consideras un héroe?... pues el héroe siempre tiene que hacer sacrificios

-Lo sé…-claro que lo tenía en mente, esa clase de acciones eran dignas de un héroe, eso de sacrificar su felicidad por el bien de otro, y que mejor para él que saber que el beneficiado directo sería su Iggy

-Ya que te pones así… te dejaré pasar el rato con Arthur… te veré en la noche, en la azotea de tu edificio-la bruja desapareció dejando que el viento desvaneciera sus últimas palabras-…antes de la medianoche

Alfred suspiró pesadamente. Una parte de él le gritaba que no fuera infantil, que tenía que hacerlo, era la mejor forma de solucionar todo eso, la humanidad y Arthur se salvarían así. Y por otra parte, ese lado más emotivo, le rogaba que no lo hiciera, que incluso él, preferiría la muerte antes de renunciar a su amor.

-¿Vas a bajar?-Arthur estaba parado frente a la ventanilla de su puerta, ni se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado y detenido la patrulla

-Ah, sí… perdona…-tenía que sacudirse todos esos pensamientos de la mente o se metería en problemas con el inglés-me quedé pensando en lo grandioso que es conducir una patrulla

-Típico de alguien tan inmaduro como tú-concluyó Arthur cruzándose de brazos-baja ya o le diré a los oficiales que te metan a una celda por unas cuantas horas

-Me amas lo suficiente para saber que no harías eso-el de gafas bajó, y robó un fugaz beso de su Iggy

Tal y como acordaron, regresaron el vehículo oficial, y emprendieron el camino de regreso al departamento a bordo de la camioneta de Estados Unidos. Pasaron por unos minutos a comprar unas cosas a un minisúper, como el indispensable té para Inglaterra, porque Alfred estaba seguro de que más café en el sistema del inglés lo volvería loco o algo así.

-¿Para qué compraste tanto jarabe de chocolate?-Arthur estaba revisando el ticket de compra

-Para el helado… y quizá para untarte el cuerpo de chocolate para luego lamerte todo-Alfred sonrió complacido al ver como Arthur se ponía realmente rojo

-N-No digas tonterías… estúpido-Inglaterra no podía quitar esa imagen de su mente, y la peor parte para su orgullo era que también pensaba en que sería divertido

Para cuando Alfred había reído y asegurado que era una broma, al fin llegaron al departamento. Apenas entraron, Arthur se encaminó a la cocina para acomodar todo lo que compraron, Alfred le ayudó un poco pero terminó por sentarse en el sofá y poner algo de música.

-¿Te he dicho que me gusta tu música?-al poco rato, Arthur llegó al cuarto, sentándose en el brazo del mismo sofá a escuchar "Seven Nation Army"

-Algo así…-la música provenía de un pequeño estéreo al que estaba conectada una memoria USB repleta de las canciones favoritas de Alfred-¿bailas conmigo?-propuso el americano cuando la canción "Party Rock Anthem" se hizo sonar

-¿Importa lo que conteste?-dijo Arthur con una media sonrisa cuando se ponía de pie tomando la mano de Alfred-… si te burlas de mi te juro que te golpearé

-¿Cuándo me he burlado yo de ti?-la mirada de Inglaterra lo decía todo-ok, he dicho algunas cosas graciosas con respecto a ti… pero ahora es diferente

Pronto la palabrería quedó atrás, incluso Alfred estaba concentrado enseñándole algunos pasos a su Iggy, o mejor dicho, se estaba luciendo frente a su amado Arthur-inténtalo, no es tan difícil

-Al… tú traes zapatos de goma, yo zapatos de vestir, no hay manera de que pueda hacer ese tonto paso-el británico ya estaba inmóvil con los brazos cruzados

-¡Claro que puedes, Iggy!

Y después de eso, Estados Unidos tuvo que levantar un par de veces del piso al de ojos verdes.

-¡Basta de baile!-sentenció Arthur cuando estaba por visitar el piso una vez más, sólo que ahora Alfred le atrapó en plena caída impidiéndola

-No te enfades-pidió de manera infantil, como siempre que Arthur se enojaba-… aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo, será mejor si jugamos un poco

-Tú lo que quieres es seguir haciendo una burla de mi-no estaba tan molesto como en otras ocasiones, pero sin duda ya era mucho para él, al menos por un rato

-No, sólo quiero que hagamos juntos algunas cosas que me gustan-ahora era momento de que Alfred usara su cara de cachorrito regañado

-… ah, de acuerdo ¿Qué estúpida cosa vamos a jugar?

Por al menos tres horas, se la pasaron sentados en la alfombra del cuarto de juegos del americano. Y la verdad es que hasta Arthur se la estaba pasando realmente bien, ese juego llamado Uncharted 3 era bueno, casi tan real como muchas cosas que ellos dos habían vivido.

-Me gusta como representan Londres…-comentaba Arthur mientras jugaba una parte en un castillo- ¿sale Londres de nuevo?

-No, sólo al principio-Alfred estaba más callado de lo normal, atento a la manera en que el inglés jugaba, no lo hacía nada mal, claro que eso era después de explicarle varias veces. Además, el de ojos azules disfrutaba más de tener a Arthur entre sus brazos, sin importar mucho lo que el otro rubio estuviera haciendo.

* * *

><p>-No puedo creerlo…-decía Arthur mientras se acurrucaba prácticamente sobre Alfred<p>

-¿Qué? De vez en cuando veo películas cómicas-aunque también el americano tenía que admitir que eso era completamente anormal en él al estar con Inglaterra

-Lo sé, pero de eso a ver "La cosa más dulce", no pensaría que es la clase de comedia que te gusta

Hace ya una hora que habían dejado de jugar y había pedido pizza para comer. Ahora las dos naciones se encontraban disfrutando de un tazón de palomitas, muy juntos, viendo lo que el de ojos azules había escogido de la programación del cable. Durante toda la película rieron, y además, se contaron algunas anécdotas parecidas a las de la película.

-… y desde entonces no salgo en auto con Matty-decía Alfred ya por el final de la cinta

-Pobre Matthew… no es para menos, lo abandonaste en una gasolinera a mitad de Arizona…

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos a la cama-Estados Unidos se puso en pie cargando de Arthur, quien lógicamente protestó todo el camino hasta la habitación-…Iggy… sólo por este momento, imaginemos que nada malo pasará, ¿sí?

Inglaterra le miró seriamente, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa cálida -claro… esta noche es para ti

-Te amo-dijo el de ojos azules mientras comenzaba a hacerle el amor a su amada nación europea

A pesar de haber dicho aquella petición, era el propio americano quien no podía quitar de su mente el terrible destino que tenían en frente, porque a fin de cuentas perdería a su Iggy, ya fuera que muriera por el hechizo o que le olvidara por la magia de Ágata. Para Alfred, sólo quedaría el recuerdo de esos maravillosos días, acompañado por el aroma de la piel de Inglaterra, y de sus caricias.

Pronto Arthur se escabullía entre las piernas de Alfred, buscando degustar su miembro erecto por el placer de estar juntos. El de ojos azules echó su cabeza para atrás, pera él era sublime la forma en que el inglés succionaba para después lamer toda su extensión. Enredó sus dedos en los mechones rubio cenizo, mismos que eran realmente suaves a pesar del aspecto despeinado que siempre tenían.

Tan pronto Arthur le hizo eyacular, le acompañó nuevamente en un intercambio de besos arrebatados. Esos delgados labios, esos mismos que dicen cuanto ama al americano, y también los que le embriagan con deseos de más caricias y gemidos.

Pronto ninguno de los dos quiere esperar más, quieren que el mundo a su alrededor desaparezca con la unión de sus cuerpos. Es así que Alfred empieza a dilatar la entrada de su Iggy, teniendo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el propio, mismo que era llenado de besos y mordidas por el inglés.

-… ¿Eso… te gusta?-hablaba Arthur entre jadeos, sintiendo dos dedos intrusos dentro de su cuerpo

-C-Claro…-contestó su amante con voz ronca, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a endurecerse por la forma en la que Inglaterra atacaba su cuello con la lengua. Alfred le hizo sentir el mismo placer al meter un dedo más en su cuerpo, provocando una expresión de puro éxtasis en Arthur- ¿Estás… listo?

Inglaterra se levantó ligeramente, sonriendo con picardía- para ti… siempre lo estoy-le beso una vez más, al mismo tiempo que los dedos salían de sí

Estados Unidos le tomó por los hombros, guiándole despacio hasta que le dejó recostado bajo suyo. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, se acomodó entre las piernas del inglés, acariciando sus muslos entre tanto, guardando en su memora el tacto suave de esa delicada piel, y sólo entonces comenzó a penetrarle sin detenerse en el proceso de llenar al otro con su miembro. Por unos segundos contempló al británico, mientras éste se relajaba para comenzar con el placer de las embestidas.

-Te amo…-dijo Arthur acariciando una de sus mejillas con ternura

En ese momento Alfred supo que esa era la imagen de Arthur que más iba extrañar, no por el sexo, no por el placer carnal, era más por la pasión en sus ojos verdes y por la expresión que sólo él había visto, porque sólo a él le amaba de esa manera.

Tras su segundo de reflexión, el americano dio comienzo a las arremetidas contra la entrada del mayor, gustoso de poder escuchar los ruegos por mayor velocidad.

-¡Ah~! ¡Sí, Al!... –Arthur encontró la manera de aferrarse a los antebrazos del menor, ya que él se poyaba en la cama para embestirlo, pero eso apenas duró un momento, porque Alfred le hizo soltarse para poder tomarle de la cadera para añadir más fuerza al movimiento- ¡Así! ¡Ah… justo así!

-Amo… tu voz-comentó el de gafas, satisfecho de escuchar como Inglaterra gozaba el acto.

Cuando la cavidad de Arthur se contraía entorno a su erección, Estados Unidos lo abrazó, sintiendo como el de ojos verdes también le rodeaba con sus brazos, los dos listos para recibir el orgasmo por el que habían trabajado. Al siguiente instante Inglaterra pudo sentir el golpe más profundo de todos, acompañado de una cuantiosa eyaculación, estimulando así su propio orgasmo.

Sus cuerpos temblaban, y aun así ninguno aflojó su agarre. El único movimiento fue por parte de Arthur, al poner una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Alfred.

-Siempre te voy a amar… siempre-dijo el americano, sintiendo que algunas lágrimas querían ganarle y brotar de sus azules ojos

-…También te amaré por siempre-Arthur lo comprendía demasiado bien

* * *

><p>Todo el departamento estaba en tinieblas, el reloj marcaba las once de la noche y Alfred se las había arreglado para dejar durmiendo a su Iggy. Le miró una última vez, con esa idea de lo angelical que lucía al dormir, y terminó de salir de la habitación. De la misma manera sigilosa en la que se vistió, ahora caminaba por la sala directo a la salida.<p>

El acceso a la azotea era una pequeña puerta al fondo del pasillo, ésta encerraba unas escaleras tubulares que el de gafas subió desganado. En esos momentos en su mente sólo se repasaban recuerdos con Arthur, de su niñez, de su independencia, y de esa boda que no debió pasar.

-Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías…-la bruja esperaba, sentada sobre una escoba que flotaba paralela al piso

-No podía faltar, ya que es mi deber salvar la vida de Arthur- tenía el ceño fruncido, un gesto poco común en él que siempre estaba contento

-Me miras con odio, no te culpo-dijo restándole importancia, y poniéndose en pie-hagamos esto rápido. Sólo tienes que pararte a observar y responder a unas cuantas cosas, no es nada complicado

No le contestó nada a la chica, simplemente la observó aproximarse a un círculo mágico que previamente ella dibujara sobre el techo. Ágata levantó sus manos, haciendo una serie de movimientos acompañados de palabras incomprensibles a los oídos del americano. Las inscripciones brillaron en un intenso magenta que casi le deslumbraba por completo.

-¡Espíritus de la magia negra!-dijo al fin de forma entendible por la nación presente- esta noche les invoco, para que con su poder intercambien un sacrificio dado

Espeluznantes voces comenzaron a rodearles, parecían venir de todo su alrededor, era realmente aterrador, pero Alfred ni se inmutó.

-Alfred F Jones, aquí presente…-continuó Ágata- desea salvar la vida de Arthur Kirkland-las voces dijeron un par de cosas más-por su puesto… diles lo que darás a cambio-le pidió la bruja al de gafas

-A cambio de su vida, les entregaré su amor por mí-para sorpresa de la bruja, Alfred no titubeó en lo absoluto

-Si aceptan este intercambio, la paga será el dolor de este individuo al recordar ese amor muerto que el otro olvidará-era casi maquiavélica la forma en que Ágata disfrutaba cada palabra que pronunciaba y que los espíritus le contestaban-Alfred… tu oferta ha sido aceptada

Apenas dijo eso, una columna de luz purpura se alzó desde el círculo hasta perderse en lo alto del cielo nocturno, haciéndose tan intensa que pronto dejó sin visibilidad a la nación de las barras y las estrellas. Y de pronto… nada, se extinguió dejando sólo al deslumbrado americano y a la complacida bruja británica.

-Listo…-dio Ágata por terminado al sacudir sus manos ante un trabajo bien realizado- no siento la magia de Arthur queriendo revertirlo, así que todo ha salido perfecto, pero será mejor cerciorarnos

La nación americana bajó al departamento en compañía de Ágata, sólo para comprobar que Inglaterra no estaba, ni ninguna de sus pertenencias. No conforme con eso, Alfred sacó su celular y marcó al de Arthur.

-_Más te vale que tengas una excelente razón para llamarme a esta hora…-_sonaba muy molesto, pero no era la clase de enfado que Alfred acostumbraba provocar en el inglés

-En realidad sólo quería saludar, y pensé "Nunca es mal momento para llamar a Iggy"-Alfred fingió una voz normal lo mejor que pudo

-_Imbécil, no me llames así… te lo advierto, vuelves a marcarme a las cinco de la mañana por idioteces y te juro que me las pagaras, ahora déjame tranquilo-_ y sin más, Arthur le colgó

-… se enfadó más de la cuenta-comentó Alfred mirando el aparato mostrando la llamada terminada- en verdad no recuerda nada

-Así debe ser… en fin, yo me paso a retirar-la bruja subió una vez más a su escoba, pero antes de tomar un último impulso que le hiciera emprender camino atreves de la ventana abierta, se le quedó viendo al de gafas-¿realmente te duele tanto?

-Doler no es la palabra, lo que siento es mucho más desolador que eso-aquello era tan fuerte que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, por una parte lagrimas le exigían salir, y por otra quería desquitarse moliendo algo a golpes

-Vaya… seguro que sí eran el uno para el otro-comentó sintiendo algo de culpa, ella siempre había pensado mal de Alfred, básicamente que no era para Arthur y punto, mas ahora pensaba un poco distinto-creo que eres un completo idiota

-…-Alfred no dijo nada, sólo alzó la vista para mirarle a la cara, no entendía a que venía el insulto de la chica

-Te diré un secreto…-continuó en el mismo tono divertido que había tomado-si bien el amor que él sentía por ti ya no existe… no significa que no puedas hacer que se enamore de ti una vez más

La expresión de Alfred pasó del asombro a la esperanza-entonces… no todo está perdido-una radiante sonrisa se apodero de su rostro

-Después de todo… tú tuviste un sueño, ¿no? Uno donde Arthur estaba contigo, y tenían un hijo además de otro en camino-Ágata lo sabía gracias a su magia-ese sueño aún puede hacerse realidad-la sonrisa de la británica ahora era mucho más sincera y alegre-adelante, héroe… lucha, y haz nacer un nuevo amor-dicho eso al fin se fue, dejando en el de ojos azules el anhelo de recuperar, algún día, lo que esa noche perdió.

-Lucharé porque así sea

Alfred no se rendiría, porque su amor y los recuerdos de esa última semana, le darían la fuerza y tenacidad para hacer que Arthur le amara una vez más.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hola! He regresado, después de una ausencia de tiempo infame… en verdad lo siento, pero me pasaron muchas cosas, un amigo mío al cual aún aprecio mucho falleció, y bueno, uno trata de que esas cosas no afecten demasiado, pero es realmente complicado. Ya luego escribiré algo dedicado a él que amaba las historias de vampiros y que también le gustaba el yaoi.

Además de eso tenía que entregar un trabajo completo de Contabilidad, y pues fue mucho, de verdad mucho.

Dejando mi vida un momento XD, sobre el fic… pues sí, este es el capítulo final, mismo que no podía terminar de escribir por no decidirme en ciertas partes sobre el contenido (lo escribí como cinco veces). Pero no dramaticen, si bien ya lo puse como "completo" aún le falta un epílogo que vendría a ser "el final feliz". Ahora sí, no les haré esperar tanto.

Anuncios!  
>Sí, algo de promoción de mí para mí, porque si no nadie lo hace XD<br>A forma de compensarles todo el tiempo que no les di actualizaciones ni nada, espero entre hoy y mañana subir dos historias Oneshot, una de ellas es **"Star Crossed Lovers"**, no lo digo porque sea mía, pero es una historia muy buena de esas dramáticas que te dejan lleno de tristeza; el texto en sí es largo, pero no se arrepentirán, lo prometo.

Por otra parte tenemos otro cuento, sí, uno más y primero de muchos otros de "princesas y caballeros". **"Héroe de leyenda"** es un fic corto, rápido en su narración y que relata como el joven Alfred salva a todo un reino del malvado Rey Francis y su temible mago. Recuerden que conmigo las apariencias engañan, así que no tiene un final predecible (o al menos me esforcé porque así fuera)

**_Epílogo_:** _Mañana_

Se dice popularmente que "No se sabe lo que nos deparará el mañana", y eso mismo quiere pensar Alfred, justo ahora, cuando ve como derriban un viejo edificio de departamentos donde hace años viviera algo que se perdió en el mismo tiempo, y que ya sólo eran recuerdos en su corazón, mismos que no opacaban más su nueva vida.

* * *

><p>Una vez más: Perdonen el retraso garrafal en esto, no me vuelve a pasar XD<br>Espero que sean lindos y me dejen un review… ah!, casi lo olvido ¿estarían interesados en que regalara fics? Ya saben, algo como unos tres oneshots con las condiciones que gusten, sí hay varios interesados se hace, si no… pues para qué ;u;


End file.
